Collided
by firefly97
Summary: Helena was finally getting used to living in La Push... Living with Jacob and being apart of the pack... Now what will she do when she is forced back to Vancouver... A new born army is starting and finding out her mother is in town... Helena's two worlds collide.. SEQUEL TO WHEN LIFE TURNS UPSIDE DOWN! WARNING HARSH LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE! BEFORE YOU READ IT IS VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU READ THE FIRST STORY "WHEN LIFE TURNS UPSIDE DOWN" BECAUSE THIS IS THE SEQUEL SO IT REALLY WON'T MAKE SENSE UNLESS YOU READ THE OTHER STORY FIRST ANYWAYS HERE IS:**  
**Collided **

Chapter 1

"Tommy?" I turn around slowly. I see my brother, well technically my cousin. "What are you doing here?" I was confused how did he find me? Why is he even here? Just when Tommy opened his mouth my dad/ uncle came out of the house with my aunt/mom and Billy. As always my uncle stood there angry to see me.

"What are you doing here?" I said with anger. My "uncle" and me did not leave on good terms after I moved. He didn't even say goodbye to me and now he's on the front doorstep of my house. He had his arms crossed over his chest like he did when he was angry or disappointed in me. And of course my "aunt" was crying.

"The better question is what are you doing living here!?" My uncle countered.

"I live here since your dear half sister decided to abandon me. Not like it's any of your business," I could tell this reunion was going to be messy.

"So I've heard. Well not from you of course. Just after my brother in law died is that correct?"

"Yes what does that matter? Last time I checked I don't need have to update you on anything. Your not my father remember!" I yelled back. He was hurt but I didn't care

"Helena!" My aunt looked at me with disappointment.

"What? Its true and don't act like I have disappointed you either! I couldn't care less on what you think about at the moment." I smirked I didn't care about these people. They call themselves my parents. All they did was lie to me my entire childhood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"We are here to take you home! Since your mother doesn't care about you we will." My uncle took a step forward to me.

"Well I have Jacob and Billy to take care of me now. I don't need you! At least they don't lie to me!" I crossed my hand over my chest. "I'm not going anywhere with you. And don't you even think about forcing me to come back home! I left for a reason." I didn't want to leave La Push. I couldn't leave. I don't know what I would do without the pack. My brothers.

"Well since my sister has disappeared off this planet we are you legal guardians now so you have no choice but to come." My father said.

"Stop arguing Lena your not making this any better." This time it was Tommy who spoke up. Out of all people I thought Tommy would be someone who would take my side in this.

"Shut up Tommy," I snapped.

"Look at you you're not yourself! Its for the best." He tried to make me feel better but I just got angrier.

"You don't know who I am!" I stepped closer.

"Look at you! You're talking back, you don't dress the same you even got a tattoo next thing you know you'll be joining a gang! That is not the daughter I raised!" My father tried to state his point.

"Well technically she's already part of a cult. Gangs aren't Helena's style." Jake said with a grin and I tried so hard not to laugh but it didn't work. In the silence I burst out laughing. My uncle on the other hand did not find it funny at all.

"She joined a what?" He looked at Jake "you think that's funny? Putting her in danger." Now he was getting angry with Jacob, which was something I don't allow.

"Hey! It was a joke! You're not allowed to get mad at him. He took me in when I had no one. Billy and Jacob were more a family to me then you ever will be!" I yelled and Jake stepped closer to me this time putting his arm around my shoulder.

"We are leaving tomorrow you can say goodbye to your friends then." I looked at Billy my eyes tearing up.

"I'm sorry... He's right there's not way around it," he said quietly.

I pushed past my uncle making sure my shoulder hit him as I walked inside. I walked to my room slammed my door and started to cry. What was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Collided

Chapter 2:

Hours past and there was a knock on the door.

"Please go away." I wasn't in the mood to see anyone but following rules wasn't Jakes style. He opened the door and peaked his head in the creak.

"Hey I brought food." He said in a whisper.

"Fine you may enter." I said slightly looking up. He smiled and came and sat beside me on the floor. He handed me a plate of pizza.

"Please tell me you ordered this and you or Billy didn't make it?" I said with a laugh.

"Don't worry its take out it is edible and non toxic." Jake laughed. That was the first time he laughed in weeks since the problem with Bella. I missed his laugh.

"Ok good cause I'm starving!" I said with a mouth full of pizza. "I love you guys both but your cooking is shit." We both laughed this time. Out of everyone I think I'll miss Jake the most. I rested my head on Jakes shoulder.

"What am I going to do?"

"Well Lena as much as I want you to stay. You don't really have a choice. We could get sewed or go to jail if we keep you without consent".

"But what if I want to stay?" I started to cry I buried my face in Jakes chest and he pulled me in his lap. He tried to calm me down and he cradled me. Usually this worked when I was feeling down. I always felt better when Jake hugged me, but this time I knew he couldn't fix it. Jake and I fell asleep on the floor.

"Hey its time to wake up." Billy said rolling in the room. I could recognize his voice.

"Please can I have 5 more minutes with her." Jake whispered to Billy pulling me tighter in his arms.

"The packs already here to say goodbye Jake" even though I couldn't see Jakes face I knew he was frowning and I could feel the tears fall on the top of my head as he kissed it.

"Lena is time to wake up" Jake said trying not to sob. I opened my eyes. And stared at Jake.

"Jake please don't cry." I hated seeing him sad or hurt. We both got up without a word I packed up my clothes and went out to the car. When I saw my friends and my pack. Sam was giving my uncle a glare.

"I see someone's unhappy to see him favorite sister leave." I said giving him a hug.

"Of course I'm sad to see you leave, but don't you think for a second that you're not part of this pack." Sam said trying to laugh.

"I have the tattoo to prove it trust me I won't forget." Sam gave me one last hug and whispered into my ear.

"Don't worry we have a plan we'll come get you." I let go and couldn't help but smile. I knew my pack wouldn't let me down. I know I'll be coming back. I gave the rest of the boys hugs even Jared. And moved onto my friends. I couldn't hug Izzy or Skye. It was the hardest person to say goodbye to.

"Don't cry or I'll cry and then Joey will cry." Izzy said with a laugh.

"I'm going to miss you both of you."

"We know we'll miss you too". Skye said trying to be brave. Then next person was Joey and Caleb my boys. Joey tried not to cry but it didn't work. He burst into tears.

"I'm gonna miss you! I'm... Not... Gonna... Have anyone to be sarcastic with now!" He said in between sobs. As for Caleb I didn't expect him to cry. He couldn't look at me. He looked up at the sky instead.

"Caleb?" I tried to get his attention but once I said his name a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Take care of yourself ok?" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Don't get into any fights or any trouble. I'm your partner in crime and I'm the only one who gets to do crazy stuff with you ok?" I didn't think Caleb would be this emotional.

"Yea don't worry" I closed my eyes and savored the hug for as long as it lasted. But it didn't last forever. The last people to say goodbye too I couldn't handle. I walked out and hugged Billy.

"Thank you for everything Billy. You've been an amazing father when I needed one and you gave me a home and a family and I can never repay you for that." I didn't want to say goodbye to Billy or to anyone. I wanted to stay.

"You don't have to repay me ever! Your welcome here any time. It was fun having a daughter again while it lasted" I smiled. And last but not least but certainly the hardest Jake.

"Jake I can't even begin to thank you" I started but got interrupted.

"Then don't! I know what you have to say." We hugged each other in silence and I could feel everyone's eyes watching us. Everyone knew how hard this was for us. I thought saying goodbye to my friends in Vancouver was hard when I moved. It was nothing compared to this.

"I will come and get you I promise and we'll figure something out." Jake whispered into my ear. He kissed the top of my head.

"THIS IS SUCH SHIT!" I turned around wide eyes to see Leah screaming. "THEY CAN'T FORCE HER TO LEAVE!"

"Leah stand down". Sam ordered,

"It's not like she wants to leave." That was the last thing I heard Sam say before I got in the car. And he was right. I never in a million years wanted to leave. They were my true family they were the sweetest and most amazing people anyone could ever ask for. I didn't say anything the whole ride back to Vancouver, even though my aunt tried to get me to talk.

"Everything is just the same as you left it, we didn't change anything in your room at all." Yay it's just as boring as it was before. It was nothing special. Nothing like La Push.

"And Erick can't wait to see you he is so excited your coming home!" My mother said excitedly. I didn't listen to a word after that. I almost forgot about Erick. I made so many new friends in Forks and so much happened that I guess we lost contact. I was excited to see him and Maggie. To catch up with them and other people at my old school.


	3. Chapter 3

Collided

Chapter 3:

I wanted to be happy to be back in Vancouver but I couldn't. I missed Forks too much. When we arrived I got out of the car and walked straight into the house and walked into my old bedroom. I didn't bother at unpacking I wasn't planning on staying long. I knew my brothers had a plan to get me home and I believed them. I looked at my wall and looked at all the old pictures hanging on the wall. I realized how different I am now. I don't dress the same I look older. I liked the way I am now. I changed for the better. I changed into legging my brown army boots and my greenish grey camouflage shirt with my grey cardigan on top and my black bow pinning the front strands of my hair back.

I walked down the stairs and yelled, "I'm leaving" and slammed the door right after my auntie asked "where?" I don't need to respond to them.

I don't need to tell them where I go they can sure as hell keep me here but I'm not going to cooperate. I walked down to our hiding place. It's honestly the only place I actually missed when I was in La Push. I liked having the dock and the water so close and not having to sit on a cliff that could lead to my death if I fell off. I sat at the edge of the dock just like I used to.

"Oh my god!" I turned around and saw Erick. He didn't change a bit and I was happy he didn't.

"Hey." I said simple.

"Seriously all I get is a hey?" He said with a big grin on his face. I got up ran and hugged him and he twirled me in the air.

"Ok fine I'll admit I missed you." I said with a giggle.

"I'm so glad you back! My god I didn't believe it when your mom told me." I looked at the ground when her said mom. That woman was defiantly not my mother. Sure my mother ran away and abandoned me and sure I wasn't happy about it, but living with my birth mother for just a year, was better then how that woman treated me in all the 14 years she raised me.

"Don't call her that!" I snapped and looked at him with a glare.

"Wow jeez lighten up a little sorry..." He said with his hands up in defeat.

"She's not my mother she's my aunt." I said in anger.

"Yea but she raised you Lena that's better then abandoning you like your birth mom." He said with a smirk.

"Excuse me? You don't know what my birth mother is like, so what that she abandoned me! I was happier living on my own then I ever will be here!" I was yelling now. Erick was probably expecting me to agree and laugh with him at his comment but I didn't find it funny at all.

"Sure whatever! I just expected you to be happy to be back here." He looked me straight in the eye like he was challenging me but I knew I wasn't going to be the one to back down.

"Why, Erick?"

"I don't know, can we please not fight! You just got back! Lets celebrate." He said smiling and excited.

"You don't get it do you? I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE ERICK! I WANT TO GO HOME!" I yelled. I wanted him to understand but I knew he didn't.

"Then I'll take you home."

"Not here! I want to go to my real home in Forks!" It went silent.

"I'm sorry can we not talk about this right now. Maggie wanted me to come get you so we could all hang out." I waited a bit.

"Fine" I answered.

"Thank you." We started to walk in silence. I didn't know what to say. I'm happy Erick knew the truth I didn't want to stay here. Not even for him, or Maggie. Sure I missed them but I missed Forks much more. We walked to Maggie's big house. Well her mansion.

"Huh I always remember it smaller." I said finally breaking the silence.

"Hahaha I always do too but then I remember how many time I got lost in just one part of her house." I let out a giggle. Then I saw Maggie running out.

"LENA!" She yelled as she run towards us. She squealed when she hugged me and started to jump up and down. For some reason I don't remember Maggie being this annoying. The high pitch squeal that I hated so much and how she talked like she was a stereotypical blonde from the movies that said 'like' in every sentence. It makes me think how did I tolerate her all these years. I missed Izzy and Skye.

"Umm Lena what is that?" She pointed to my outfit.

"My clothes." I gave her a glare.

"You got a problem!" I asked. Was she always like this? Maybe its because I made new friends and distance myself from her for me to notice.

"Oh ok? I just wouldn't think you would wear something like that like you usually like dress what's the word... Better!"

Ouch! Ok well yea I defiantly don't remember her being this bitchy.

"Hmm maybe its just the cardigan." I took it off. This time both Erick and Maggie gave me a look of disgust.

"What?" I realized they were staring at my arm.

"Lena your arm please tells me that's fake." Erick said concern. I didn't understand what the big deal was. Well its a tattoo I can see what the big deal is but I don't understand why they would give me a hard time over it there my friends. Parents are usually the people to freak out over this stuff not them.

"No it's a real tattoo." I said like it was nothing.

"Why? Did you like join a gang or something." Maggie said which made me think of Jakes joke to my dad.

"Not really, its not a big deal guys will you stop looking at me like I'm an alien". They calmed down.

"Guys I'm tired I think I'm just going to head home."

"No come on we were going to like watch movies." Maggie said.

"No I'm good I'm tired from the trip I'll just head home." I made an excuse I wasn't tired at all I just didn't want to be around Erick and Maggie. Well Erick was fine he was the same as always but Maggie... Looking back on it now I remember now how big of an airhead she was but I don't understand how I tolerated it. Maybe because she was my only friend that was a girl so I thought it was normal. That's probably it and since I made friends with Skye and Izzy and I distanced myself from Maggie I see it now. Then again I changed a lot since I was last here. At the moment it didn't matter. I walked back to my house and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Collided

Chapter 4:

I've in Vancouver for a week now… I didn't like it at all. I remember how much I didn't want to leave and now I don't want to stay. It's just as boring as before being stuck in the same house, in the same town, with the same people… I couldn't take it. I opened my laptop and sat down on my bed.

I decided to go on Skype with Izzy, Skye, joey and Caleb.

"Heeeey Lenaa!" They yelled.

"Hey guys what's up" I said giggling. There were three screens. One for Izzy in the top right corner, one for Skye on the left and Caleb and joey shared the bottom. Joey and Caleb live together so they were on the same computer.

"We miss you!" Skye said.

"I miss you guys too! Anything interesting happen?" I wanted to know what I missed.

"Well... Nothing really oh yea, Joey thought he had super powers and thought he could walk through walls and ran into a wall." Izzy said.

"Hahahahah Joey you don't have powers, you can't walk through walls ok?" I missed them a lot. And yet I'm stuck here.

"Oh and the pack said they have a surprise for you that will be arriving tomorrow!" Izzy said and they all looked excited. I smiled.

"I can't wait!" At that moment I could feel someone's eyes watching me. I turned my head to the door and saw...

**Sorry this chapter is soo short. Next one with be longer I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

Collided  
Chapter 5:

"Hey.." Erick said walking into my room.

"What you doing?" He asked as he sat down at the chair by desk. I remember when we were kids and he used to roll around in circles till he got dizzy.

"Nothing, just skyping with some friends." I looked back to the screen to see Izzy, Skye, and Caleb watching Joey's fail attempt to do a back flip. I laughed. I turned the laptop to show Erick.

"Guys say hi to my friend Erick." I said excitedly and Erick just waved.

"Hi Erick" Izzy called out first.

"Its nice to meet you I'm Skye" Skye introduced herself polite as always.

"Hi" was all Caleb said but even that is a lot for Caleb who hardly said anything unless it was insulting. Then of course last was Joey who of course said something idiotic like

"Hi I want to touch your face!" And we all burst out laughing except for Erick. By the look on his face something was wrong. I turned the laptop around.

"Kay guys I got to go I'll talk to you later." I said not even looking at the screen. "Awww come on" both Izzy and Skye said.

"This is all your fault Joey you can't go around saying you want to touch peoples faces" Caleb yelled.

We all laughed and everyone screamed "bye Lena we miss you" after.

"I miss you guys too." I said as I closed the laptop. I turned to Erick.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing... You're just so different. That's all." We sat in silence.

"Is that a bad thing?" I didn't understand what he meant.

"No... Just I want the old Lena back. You left barely said a word after you left and came back with this new group of friends and a new family... It's like I don't matter anymore to you."

"You do matter to me Erick! But I'm allowed to have other friends... You may want the old me back but honestly I didn't like her that much."

"Well I thought she was great. I never wanted her to leave and come back acting different, dressing different, having a tattoo." It fell silent.

"Well I'm the same person Erick just more grown up that's all. If you don't like it then that sucks... But I'm not changing. Not for you or anyone." I meant every word I wasn't going to change not even for Erick.

"If that means you won't like me or speak to me anymore then so be it." I couldn't bare that thought but it was what was right. I didn't want Erick around if he didn't like who I was.

"You don't get it do you? You so blind Helena! I'm going to be friends with you no matter how to act or look or dress. I don't have a choice!" What was he talking about?

"Of course you have a choice! I'm not forcing you to stay Erick!"

"No you don't get it Helena! I will want to stay no matter what you're like. It's been like that since kindergarten". Erick stepped closer to me and put his hand softly on my cheek.

"It's because I'm in love with you." He said softly. Leaning in closer and I knew what was going to happen and I didn't like it. I stepped back. I couldn't look at Erick. What did he mean he's in love with me? I never thought of Erick that way. I thought we were just friends but all this time.

"Erick... I can't..." I stammered.

"Why?" He was angry now. I turned around and looked into his eyes.

"I don't feel that way about you Erick. We friends and that's all or at least that's all I feel." He was upset he looked at the ground for a long time before he walked out without another word.

I sat back on my bed and started to think. All this time Erick liked me. Secretly in my mind I actually thought he liked Maggie but every time I mentioned it he said no and wouldn't talk about it. Now I know why. I couldn't feel that way for Erick could I? I always pictured him as a brother nothing more. I let the thought leave my mind as I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Collided

Chapter 6:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Ugh school. My aunt had told me she had enrolled me in my old school her exact words were

"It'll be fun." It was certainly not fun. Erick hadn't said a word to me. He hung out with his new friends turns out he made the soccer team and was a jock now. Maggie didn't talk to me because she made new friends too while I was gone with two other airhead that were just like her. There names where both Jen and Maggie was both their queen. I went through the day by myself. Until lunch when I walked outside and heard a honk from a car that made me turn my head. And I saw a familiar truck packed with a pack of shirtless boys and a very familiar smiling Jacob getting out of the car.

And then 4 very loud screaming kids. Jacob spotted me and grinned even bigger. Paul and Quil cupped there mouths and released a howl. Everyone was staring at them. The girls who going nuts over a group of shirtless boys. I howled in return then all of the boys looked at me. I sprinted as fast as I could and jumped into Jakes arms.

"You came!"

"You doubted that I could?" He laughed.

"So this was my surprise?" I asked Izzy hugging her.

"Yup" she said excited to see me.

"Well I love it!" Then I had someone rip me away from my family and almost dislocating my shoulder.

"Ow!" I screamed. I turned around to see Erick.

"Lena who are these people?" He asked uneasy.

"This is my family" I pointed the pack.

"They are my brothers." I stated.

"Don't they own shirts?" I started to laugh.

"Yea but they don't like using them". I countered.

"Lena everyone's looking… Your making a scene." Erick was frustrated with me. He used to be my only friend and he never had to deal for a spot in my life and now he does. He saw them as a threat.

"I don't care Erick!" Then Joey and Caleb tackled me.

"Nice to see you too boys!" I tried to say while I was crushed on the ground. Joey got up first.

"Hey Erick." He said joyfully.

"Hi.." Erick said coldly and glared at Joey.

"I told you we had a plan". Joey chirped.

"What plan? Lena what's going on?" Erick butted in.

"A plan to get Helena home of course" I heard Skye's musical voice behind me. Soon enough she had her arms around my neck hugging me.

"Wait your leaving?" Erick said.

"Well after I told you that I didn't want to be here… You thought I would stay?"

"I thought what I said to you yesterday would have changed your mind." He practically whispered.

"What?" He was really using that as an excuse to make me stay. "Erick I told you I don't feel the same way."

He looked to the ground. "So?"

"So what?" I asked. Everyone had given Erick and I some space.

"Where does that leave me Helena?" Erick said as strict as possible.

"The same place as before as my best friend! Is that not good enough for you?" I wanted to say it nicer but I didn't know how.

"Some best friend? You're leaving again! And you don't even visit!" He was yelling now.

"I'm leaving because I'm not happy here! Would you rather have me stay here and be miserable! And why do I have to come visit? Why can't you move you butt down to see me?" I yelled back. I hear a giggle coming from behind me. I turn around to see Maggie flirting with Caleb and Joey.

"Maggie move your ass away from my boys there not interested in you!" I yell at her. I knew it was cold but with Maggie's dating history. I wasn't letting her near any of them. After her dating pretty much every guy in school and sleeping around and leaving them after she had her fun. No way was she getting near them. Maggie crossed her arms and glared at me. I turned back to Erick.

"Well if it means you staying here even if were just friends then yes I rather have you stay here and be miserable." Before this argument I loved the way that Erick was always honest all the time. But this time I didn't want to hear it.

"Why are you being so selfish." Caleb had walked up to me. "Hey the pack needs to talk to you Lena." Caleb said getting my attention.

"Excuse me dipshit can't you see where in the middle of something?" Erick said with a face of anger to Caleb. I look at Erick shocked and knew that this was not going to be pretty.

"Kay listen here you moron Helena is not interested in you ok? I'm not surprised she usually doesn't like rich little fucks like you! So back the fuck off before I get angry with you". Caleb said calmly to Erick.

"You don't know the first thing about her!" Erick yelled at Caleb. Usually in these times I would have taken Erick's side of the fight. But we want different things at the moment. He wants me to stay and I want to go back to Forks.

"Caleb don't!" I knew Caleb was close to phasing and that is the last thing I needed at the moment.

"Erick just please stop this! I have to go." I turned around watching back to the pack. I could see Maggie was still there trying to flirt with Joey with her friends dumb and dumber behind her. Poor Joey was standing there uncomfortable. Even though Joey was a big flirt. By big I mean he usually flirts with anything that moves. Not this time. He really didn't like Maggie that way.

"Hey Maggie! Get your ass out of here! He doesn't like you! Why don't you go fuck one of the football players again." I've had it with Maggie. I don't know what I was thinking before but I don't want her around me anymore. Maggie just stood there with her jaw dropped.

"And close your mouth no one wants to see inside it!" At that point she closed her mouth glared and walked away.

"Yo Lena I don't think I've ever seen you this cold before." Paul said coming to hug me.

"I have taught you well young sister!" Quil said doing a funny samurai voice.

"So what's the plan guys?" I said walking over.

"Jake found a loop hole to your parents whole guardian thing!" Quil and Embry said in unison.

"Seriously what is it!" I was excited. Was there really a chance I could go home?

"Well back when you dad was around he left something to my dad just in case something happened to him." Jake explained.

"What is it? God damn it! Tell me?" I pleaded.

"Oh I don't know? I can't quite remember something along the lines of your dad changing his will before he left on that business trip!" Jake said happily.

"Are you serious!" I started to jump up and down.

"Yup, my dad started to look for it just after you left! Turns out after you moved to Forks your dad knew your aunt and uncle would try something like this, and thought it wouldn't be safe for you to be in Vancouver as a wolf after you phased. So he changed the will and changed the legal guardian papers saying if anything happened to him you would live with your mom, and if something happened to her, you would live with Billy and me."

At this point I was practically crying! I can go home!

"Its up to you though. Do you want to come home?" I looked at Jake thinking it was a joke.

"I've only been here a week and I basically lost both my friends my aunt and uncle basically chain me to the house so I don't run away and my brother hasn't said a word to me. It's been horrible here! I want to go home." At this point the boys were jumping for joy.

"Lets go break the news to your aunt and uncle then!" We all got in the truck and drove to my house. We walked straight in.

"I have news!" I yelled.

"What is it sweetheart?" My aunt said as I walked into the dinning room.

"I can go back to Forks and you can't stop me!" I said putting the papers on the table. Jake and my uncle walked into the room as I explained to them the whole thing.

"Impossible!" My uncle yelled.

"Oh, but it's true!" I said with a grin.

"I am going to pack my things and leave." I went upstairs grabbed my suitcase. I knew it was a good idea not to pack. I took off the pictures on the wall and put them in my suite case. Smiled and took one last look at my old room and head downstairs.

"If you walk out that door you are no daughter of mine Helena Rose Mackenzie! You will never be welcome in this house again!" I heard my uncle yell as I put one foot out the house.

"Don't you get it? I was never your daughter!" I took one last look at the man I used to call my father.

"And don't worry I will never want to come back!" My last words I said as I closed the door and headed to the truck.

"So from this day on you are officially Miss Helena Rose Black" Jacob said putting his arm on my shoulder and leading me to the truck.

"I guess I am!" I said with a smile. We all got in the truck.

"Ready to go?" Paul asked starting the car.

"Yea, but I need to take care of something first."


	7. Chapter 7

Collided  
Chapter 7:

We drove to Erick's house. I knocked on the door.

"Sorry hun, he left about 2 minutes ago." His mom said.

"Do you know where he went?" I asked politely.

"He said something about a meeting." Then it hit me. Erick went to our hiding place. Meeting was what we told our parents when we went there.

"Ok thank you." I said before I left. I told the boys to wait.

"I'll be back 20 minutes tops." I ran to the hiding place where I found Erick sitting on the dock.

"Hey.." Erick turned his head to look at me.

"Hey..." He said getting up and walking over to me.

"I came to say goodbye." I told him.

"Oh, so you're actually going." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yea" it fell silent.

"I'm sorry about today and yesterday. But I'm really not happy here Erick." I tried to reason with him.

"Yea I get it. I just don't want you to go. Especially after what I told you."

"Erick you have to move on and accept the fact that I don't like you that way. I'm not the same person I was last time I was here don't you see that!" I said calmly. I didn't want to say goodbye for good but it seems like I was. There was no future for Erick and I in the way he wanted. I turned around to leave. He grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." He said turning me around.

"I have to... I have a car full of angry brothers who I made wait for me." I giggled but Erick was serious.

"Lena don't do this to me." I hugged Erick.

"Goodbye Erick" I whispered in his ear. I walked and turned around and stopped for a moment.

"Just remember I'm not coming back here. My aunt and uncle won't welcome me here anymore but if you ever want to see me. Just drive down to Forks." I turned around and started walking.

"I will keep that in mind. But no matter what you say I won't stop fighting for you." He whispered and I know he didn't mean for me to hear it, and human ears probably couldn't hear what he said, but I'm not human. My wolf ears heard it. I walked back to the truck.

"Now we can go!" I said laughing.

"Whoop whoop!" Joey yelled and everyone laughed. Paul started the car. I sat in the back on the truck in the open air. With my 4 best friends, laughing and goofing around. Just as we past the entrance of the trails that led to the hiding spot. I saw Erick walking out and spotting the truck. I waved to him and he just put his head to the ground. The pack once away cupped their mouth and howl and I did also. As I watched Erick disappear as I left the town I once called home.


	8. Chapter 8

Collided  
Chapter 8:

The whole car ride we sang, made jokes and well slept.

"Guys were 5 minutes away!" Jake yelled excited and everyone woke up.

"You're acting like you've never been here before." I laughed.

"Look there's the sign." Pointing to the sign that said welcome to Forks. I putted me head back on Jakes shoulder. He kissed the top of my head.

"Welcome home sis" I looked up at him and smiled. I've only been gone a week and it felt like I was gone for too long. Everyone howled again to signal that we were home. Home. My true home. We pulled up the drive way and Billy wheeled in.

"Billy!" I jumped out the car and ran to hug him.

"Happy to have a daughter again?" I laughed.

"Yes I am Miss Helena Black!"

"I will never get tired of hearing that!" I giggled.

"Good cause it's not going to change for a while". Jake said coming behind me with my suite case.

"I'm taking this and putting it in your room and it's not going to leave." Jake said point to the suite case.

"Hahaha sure" I walked inside my room and flopped on my bed and Jake flopped down beside me seconds later.

"It's good to be home."

"It's good to have you home." Jake said and we both looked at each other and made a funny face. We both burst out laughing.

"Oh yea Sam wants to see you ASAP!" Jake said getting up.

"Why?" I asked. Sam usually never asked me for anything unless it was important.

"He said he wants to see his beautiful pack sister when she arrives." I looked at Jake.

"Seriously? Same called me beautiful." I starred at him.

"Ok I added that part in but that's ok!" Jake said. Grabbing me off the bed, but instead of him pulling me upward to stand. I fell on the floor. I lay on the floor for a couple of seconds looking at Jake.

"Carry me Jakey!" I said in a baby voice.

"No now get up." He whined.

"No!" I stayed on the ground.

"Fine then!" He said and I knew this was not good he had that evil glare in his eye. He grabbed both my feet and dragged me. We dragged me to the living room.

"JACOB YOU SISTER HAS BEEN HOME FOR 10 MINUTES AND YOU ALREADY DRAGGING HER!" Billy yelled angry, but Jake and I burst out laughing. Seconds later so did Billy.

"You realize how ridiculous you sound right?" I asked Billy. He stopped laughing.

"Yea I do." He said with a smile still trying not to laugh. I got up and started walking to the door. Jake soon followed.

"Billy were going to Sam's" I yelled before leaving.

"Ok." He yelled back. I closed the door and headed to Sam's.


	9. Chapter 9

Collided

Chapter 9:

"So was it really that bad in Vancouver?" Jake asked facing me while he was walking backwards.

"No, I just was never happy there. And I realize now I only really had 2 friends and I notice now after distancing myself from her that she's a real air head and the other was in love with me." I explained to Jacob. "

I didn't really have a family to surround myself with either. My family would barely talk to me. Except my aunt she just would never shut up which was worse." Jake and I both laughed.

"I just left really alone in Vancouver." I looked at the floor.

"Well now you're back here so don't worry about that anymore." Jake said trying to make me feel better. We finally arrived to Sam's. I howled. And all my brother's ran out of the house and howled in a response.

"I guess that's kinda out greeting sign isn't it?" Jared said out loud.

"Yea I guess it is". I was on good terms with Jared now after the whole Kim thing. I actually liked Kim she was pretty nice I guess. I only saw Jared as a brother now, which was good that we could still be friends. Sam came out of the house and hugged me.

"Her baby sister!" Sam yelled and Emily came out after and hugged me as well.

"So you wanted to see me?" I asked Sam.

"Yea I did! The pack and I decided to through a party for you to welcome you home!"

"Aww you guys shouldn't have!" I said

"When is it?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night! And we want you and Izzy to sing!" Emily said excited.

"Wait sing? No I can't sing in front of people! I'm not even that good." I said. I didn't really have stage fright or anything and I loved to preform. I just didn't really think I was all that good.

"Stop it Lena we know you're good we hear you sing all the time! And Izzy already picked the songs you'll sing!" Jared said.

"Fine..." I was nervous of course but I was also excited.

"Who's coming?" I asked Sam.

"We'll the pack of course ,the imprints. Oh our new member of the pack Seth Clearwater you still haven't met him... And the parents... Uh Joey, Caleb and Skye and I think that's it."

Sam said. I listened half way until I heard Seth... Hmm Seth Clearwater. I remember Izzy mentioning him all the time. How close they were and how much fun he is and all. I kinda was curious to meet him. Emily had interrupted my thoughts when she told me she made something to wear. Emily worked at a clothing company. She sowed all the clothes that the designers made but she also was good at designing herself. So she would make Izzy's clothes and mine all the time.

"Ok. Can I see it?" I asked.

"No it's a surprised! I'm not finished yet! I'll show you tomorrow!" She squealed. I giggled at how excited she was. Emily and Izzy always loved to dress me up and have me do a fashion show for them. Even though I acted like I hated it I secretly liked it.

"I'm going to find Izzy so we can practice." I said walking off.

"Ok good I have to go finish you clothes!" Emily said running into the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Collided

Chapter 10:

I was about to leave when Izzy walked into view.

"Hey!" She said.

"Hey I was just going to go look for you to practice." I told her.

"Same we are so alike man!" She said and I let out a giggle.

"Let's go practice." I said. We walked over to the side of the house not to close to the cliff but not to far either and sat down on the grass.

"Jared said you made a set list already."

"Yea I did I thought it through a lot and I came up with some songs". She said smiling I could tell just by looking at her that this would be a good idea.

"I thought we could do 'She will be loved' then 'moves like jagger' both by maroon 5 then 'If I die young' in honor of my uncle and end it with singing 'halo' by Beyoncé." She grinned.

"That's perfect!" I said. We started practicing and it sounded amazing. The combination was great because we both played guitar and when we played together it sounded even better. Our voiced matched great too because I could sing all the alto parts as well as soprano but Izzy always had a nicer higher voice then I did. We practiced till about 8 then Jake had said that we should go home. Jake and I walked back home. I walked him and headed to my room, took my pjs and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I had finished my shower. I opened the door to see a very upset Jake and a very concerned Billy.

"I take a shower for 10 minutes and all hell breaks loose!" I said expecting them to laugh but they didn't. Jake stormed off to his room.

"What happened?" I asked Billy.

"Well Bella left town with Edward." Billy replied. I sat on the couch. I loved Bella but I hated what she was doing to Jake. She hurt him so bad and I couldn't bare to look at him upset. After about half an hour, I decided to see if Jake was ok. I knocked in the door.

"Jake?"

"Please go away!" I could hear the pain in his voice and the sniffling from his tears. I didn't listen of course I just walked straight in. I sat on the floor while he was lying face first on the bed. I rubbed his back and hoped he would stop crying.

"Jake it's ok she'll come back and she'll come see you I promise." I tried to comfort him but it didn't really work. He didn't say anything in response, he stopped crying too. He turned his head and faced me and held my hand.

"I hate this feeling." He said simple.

"I know, I've been there remember? And I hate seeing you like this. It hurts me to see you this sad Jake." I tried not to cry. It pained me deep down to see Jake like this. He was my big brother. The person I look up to and to see him like this was awful.

"And I hate her for doing this to you!" We both just sat in silence. Jake moved against the way and gave me enough room to lie down on the bed. He put his arms round me and we cuddled.

"It'll be ok I promise. We'll get through this together." I said before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sequel  
Chapter 11:  
I woke up the next morning with a very adorable Jacob sleeping peacefully beside me. I got up slowly trying not to wake him. I walked to my bedroom and looked at the clock 9:45 am. I got dressed in sweats and grey Mickey Mouse shirt and put my hair in a messy bun and pined up my side bangs. I walked into the kitchen to find Billy reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Billy" I said with a smile.

"Morning hun"

"So what's for breakfast?" I asked which was a stupid question I was always the one too cook. Jake and Billy's cooking tastes awful. Jake made burnt pancakes one day yum... It tasted like week old pigeon that had been dead for weeks, that has been run over and then fried. I don't know how he managed to do it but it was atrocious. I decided to make omelets. I made mine with peppers and bacon and mushroom just the way I liked it. I made Billy's with just mushrooms and bacon on the side and Jakes with just bacon and mushrooms.

"I smell bacon." Jake said mid yawn.

"Yup" I placed his omelet on a plate and handed it to him with a fork. We all ate together in the kitchen like we always do. I poured Jake and I orange juice and Billy made himself coffee.

"You excited for the party?" Billy asked.

"Yea I guess I'm a bit nervous about singing though".

"You'll do great don't worry!" Billy said drinking his coffee.

"Well I got to head to Sam's. You coming Jake?" I turned to see him finished eating and drinking his juice. He finished his juice.

"Yea lets go." He said putting his plate and cup in the sink as I was putting my shoes on. We took the car this time, which made it so much quicker. When we got to Sam's the pack was eating in the kitchen as usual.

"Hey guys!" I said but they were too busy with there mouths being full to respond. Jake sat down as well and started eating.

"How are you eating I just made you breakfast!" I said laughing at Jake.

"I'm a growing boy I need to eat." He said with his mouth full. Emily came to the kitchen grabbing my hand and dragging me to the living room.

"I finished!" She said jumping up and down as she led me to the living room


	12. Chapter 12

Collided

Chapter 12

I saw 2 dresses. One was black and white and one was just white. One was a beautiful white dress with a gold design on the top and the belt. I was guessing that one was Izzy's it was more her style. And the second one was simple. It was a black on the top with straps and white and had a nice flow on the bottom.

"Do you like it? The white and black one is for you." Emily said with a big grin on her face.

"They're beautiful Emily thank you!" I picked up the dress.

"I can't wait to wear it. Oh and I brought the shoes you asked me to." I had brought my black pumps that worked perfectly with the dress.

"Good!" Emily chirped. Most of the day went by quickly Izzy showed up to help decorate and the boys went home to get dressed. Then it was about 5 and we all went to get ready. Emily said she would start with Izzy. She straightened Izzy's long black hair and put a light smoky eye on her. She put on mascara and Izzy looked gorgeous.

( cgi/set?id=107733592) Well Izzy always looked gorgeous she didn't even have to make makeup to look absolutely stunning. Then Emily got dressed and started on me. She curled my hair in loose curls just they way I liked it. She put on mascara and cat eye and bright red lipstick on me. I looked in the mirror and barely recognized myself. I looked like my mom. So gorgeous and beautiful. ( cgi/set?id=107734193)

"Wow!" I said jaw dropped.

"Both of you look great! So go and greet the guests." Emily said. We went to the living room and saw the pack sitting around. Jake was sitting with Leah, beside them was Quil and Embry Paul was leaning on the doorframe and Jared was sitting with Kim in his lap and had his arms around her weights. The boys all wore white shirts, jeans and black ties. Leah was in jeans and a gorgeous blue top. And Kim was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white tank top and heels. The boys jaw dropped when Izzy and me walked into the room. Paul whistled and they stared at us for a good minute.

"Can you guys stop starring now it's making me uncomfortable!" I said in annoying tone.

"Hey guys what's everyone looking at?" Joey said walking through the door with Caleb and Skye. Skye was smiling wearing an adorable blue dress. And of course Caleb and Joey were in jeans and a white shirt and black tie just like the rest of them boys.

"Damn!" Caleb said looking at Izzy and I.

"Oh not you too!" Izzy said. After about 30 seconds the starring stopped.

"You guys look hot that's all I'm just not used to being attracted to you!" Joey said with total honesty.

"What do I look like shit every other day?" I said rolling my eyes.

"No its just... Ok I'll shut up now." Joey said sitting down next to Quil and Embry.

"Leah where's Seth?" Izzy asked. "

He said he was going to be a bit late." After about 20 minutes everyone else had arrives. We all sat on the porch outside.

"Lena its time for and Izzy to sing!" Emily said clapping her hands. Izzy and I made our way to the porch bench. We went through half the playlist

_"If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song"_ I started..

_"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors"_ Everyone was swaying to the music until I saw a figure coming from the tree line. He was wearing a white shirt and a black bow tie. He was gorgeous and fucking hot! Then at that moment all I could see was him and only him. It was like when I saw him everything changed. All of a sudden its not gravity that was holding me to the planet it's him nothing else mattered to me. I knew I would do anything be anything for him. At that moment I imprinted on Seth Clearwater.


	13. Chapter 13

Collided  
Chapter 13:

I realized I stopped singing.

"Lena you ok? What are you looking at?" Jake asked and turned his head to see Seth.

"No you didn't! Did you just?" He looked at me.

"Yea I defiantly did Jake." I was positive I imprinted on Seth. I don't know if he imprinted on me though.

"Oh my god!" Izzy said as she caught on to what was going on.

"This is great!" She cheered.

"What is going on?" Joey asked turning to Caleb.

"I have no clue." He said. Seth walked over to the porch.

"Hi everyone." He said in the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. Seth walked over to Izzy and whispered something in her ear that made her smile. She took Seth's hand and brought him over to me.

"Seth this is my best friend Helena. Helena this is my cousin Seth. Now before you guys have some awkward conversation with each other for the first time I would like to state that Helena has imprinted on you Seth... And well Seth has imprinted on you Helena." She said looking at both of us with a big smile. What a relief. I thought for a second there that he didn't and how hard my life would be if he didn't.

"Ok I'll leave you two alone now!" Izzy buzzed with excitement ad she walked inside with everyone else.

"Hi." He started.

"Hi" There was a long awkward pause.

"Well this is awkward." He said and we both burst out laughing.

"I'm Seth, I just moved back from boarding school in LA" Seth went on about himself for a good minute. He was sweet.

"Well its nice to meet you and I already knew most of that stuff because Izzy never shuts up about you." I said with a giggle.

"I like your laugh." He said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I told him more about myself and he told me more about himself. He was really easy to talk to. I didn't realize how long we were talking until Jake stepped out with Billy saying they were going home. I looked down at my phone and saw it was 11. Seth and I had been talking for a good 2 hours.

"Umm well I got to go Seth. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I stood up.

"Yea sure I can't wait". He said kissing my cheek before he went back inside. I walked off the porch to Jake and Billy who were waiting for me.

"Not one word!" I said cause I knew they had some comment on how Seth kissed my cheek. They put their hands up in surrender. We got home and I changed in my pjs and got ready for bed when Jake walked in.

"Hey" I said with a smile. No matter what I couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey look at you all lovey dovey and smiling and humming." Jake said as he walked in and sat on my bed.

"I'm just happy ok?"

"Yea, yea I know." He said flopping on my bed. I went and sat beside him.

"It finally hit me when I got home."

"What hit you?" He asked with a confused face.

"I'm only 15 and I already had met the boy I'm going to marry and spend the rest of my life with and I hardly know him." It was true I knew that I was going to spend my life with Seth and nothing would make me happier. I looked at Jake and saw that he didn't like that idea.

"He can still hurt you Lena, I know he probably won't but he could. And being an imprint will only make it hurt more." Jake was right. But I didn't want to think of that. I let the thought leave my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

Collided

Chapter 14

The next couple days I spent hanging out with Seth. After about 4 days I knew Seth better then anyone. He was sweet, caring, smart, funny and everything that was in good in life. I fell head over heels for him.

"Lena...?" Seth said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea?"

"What are you thinking about?" I smiled and slide my hand into his.

"I was thinking about you." I said honestly starting to blush. Seth stopped, looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Lena do you want to go out on a date with me?" These last couple days were just like dates but I guess we could make it official that we were dating. I wanted Seth more then I ever wanted anyone else but most of all I wanted him to be just mine and no one else's.

"Of course Seth I'd love too." I looked into his brown eyes. Oh how much I love brown eyes. He smiled. He put his hands on my waist to bring me closer to him.

"I would take you out tomorrow...but we have patrol." There was a pause I started to bite my lip. I smiled and came with an idea.

"What about if we had our date right now?" I asked inching closer to him.

"I like that idea." He said I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he pulled away and took my hand.

"Lets go I have an idea." I laughed as he pulled me along through the forest to the street.

"Where are we going." I asked giggling.

"We are going to get something to eat I'm starving." I laughed.

"Your always hungry." I laughed even more. We ended up going to a diner near by. Of course Seth ate pretty much what's on half the menu. After we were finished we walked outside the diner and Seth took my hand and leaded me to the forest.

"Let's go for a walk." We walked through the forest just talking about random stuff until we reached the meadow. Seth was first to flop down on the grass. Seconds later I lay down beside him. He lifted himself up and leaned on his side, he started to play with my hair. I turned my head to face him.

"Do you know how absolutely gorgeous you are?" It was kinda cheesy but that's ok I liked it.

"Nope, I don't see it." I said I wanted to look away but I couldn't I was mesmerized by Seth's eyes. I could tell Seth wanted to say something.

"What is it Seth?" I asked now lifting myself on my side to face him. He sat up and so did I. Then Seth asked me the question I was waiting for, for the past couple weeks.

"Helena... Will you be my girlfriend?" He said rubbing his neck and staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing on the planet. He looked up slightly to see me smiling. I launched myself at him and tackled him to the ground. He laughed. "Ow!" He let out laughing. Now I was on top of Seth.

"Hell yea I do!" Was all I could say before my lips met his. Kissing Seth was the most amazing feeling I ever had. I felt warm and electricity through my body. He kissed with such passion. By the end of the kiss I was hungry for more. We kissed again and his tongue begged for an entrance, which of course I granted. Our kiss turned into a make out session. We were interrupted by a long howl. I let it leave me my till I realized it was Sam calling the pack.

"We should go." Seth said getting off the ground.

"But I don't want to" I whined, "we were having so much fun" I said with a provocative smile.

"Trust me I don't either," I giggled.

"I rather stay here or anywhere with you then go to Sam's needs." I smiled got up and took his hand. I could feel the electricity run through my body as we touched. "Plus you're one hell of a kisser." Seth said turning to look at me. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Anything you say babe." I said in a sarcastic tone. We walked hand in hand to Sam's house. Instead of the normal happy greeting we usually get. We had Sam yell at us.

"You're late!" Sam yelled as we walked in front of the house.

"Late for what?" I asked crossing my hands over my chest.

"Jake spotted the red head not far off. Patrol is canceled tomorrow and moved to today! Now Lena" Sam turned to me.

"You, Paul, and Quil take the boarder river. Jake will meet you there" I nodded and walked over to Quil and Paul.

"Seth, you Embry and Leah take the cliffs." They all nodded.

"And I will run through everything with Jared." Then everyone phased. We were all ready to go on patrol. I pranced over to Seth and planted a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled him. Until Sam bared his teeth at me.

**_ "Lena lets go"_** Sam yelled in my head. This time I did not back down. I simple kept my head held high and let my white and black tail slap Sam in the face as I walked by. We ran to the river. We could smell the awful smell of vampire. We all paused to listen.

"On your left!" I heard Alice yell. The rest of the pack heard it to. We ran to where we saw the red head. "There's two of them!" Emmet yells. I sent a message to Paul and Quil **_"you go after the red head the second one is mine!"_** I knew that god awful smell. I ran after the vampire just after I saw Emmet collide with Paul. Paul held back on sinking his teeth in him. Instead he just showed his teeth and growled. I ran after the second vampire. She stopped at a clearing and stood on top of the rocks.

"Well Hello there hun!" She said cheerfully. I knew this woman looking at here dark blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh come on, why don't you phase back and we can have a conversation instead of fighting... I haven't seen you in forever". She smiled but not a happy smile. It was more like a I want to kill you smile. But I knew I didn't have guts to kill her yet... I pretty much had the most useful but harmless vampire power. I had the power to phase back into my normal clothes. I found after my first phase when my father was teaching me about all this wolf stuff. I phased back to human.

"What do you want?" I asked I was angry I hated this woman with everything inside of me.

"Can't I just have a talk see how you're doing?" She said sitting down on the rocks.

"No if you cared you wouldn't have left! Instead you're running with Victoria now!" I yelled.

"You said you needed to be alone not leave for good become a blood sucking demon!" I was angry and now hot tears ran down my face.

"Oh come on why don't you be a good daughter and accept it... Or you could even join the group we could really use you!" My mother actually thought I would consider it.

"Sorry but I have my own pack" just as I said that Paul, Quil and Jake came from the trees and howled signaling the rest of the pack. I phased back and I sent two words into there heads.

**_"Kill her!" _**


	15. Chapter 15

Collided  
Chapter 15:

I could see the fear in my mother's eyes after the pack chased after her. I stayed. I didn't want to see that woman again. She abandoned me. I would be happy if the pack sunk their teeth into her. What she did was unforgivable. I ran back to Sam's house and saw Seth was there as well.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked

"Shouldn't you be chasing my mom and Victoria?" He sat on the front steps of the porch.

"Sam sent me back said it was too dangerous." I hated how Sam singled Seth out just because he was younger and new to the pack. Izzy and I were the same age as Seth and yet Sam never said anything to us. I sat down next to Seth and put my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my waist.

"Found out after my mom left she left to be in Victoria's blood sucking group!" I said cheerfully in a sarcastic voice.

"God the first time I see my mom again I'm chasing to kill her." We sat in silence.

"I actually hoped she was dead... So something like this wouldn't happen." I started to cry now. I missed having my mom around. How I woke up everyday and she would make me breakfast and have that cheerful smile on her face. The way she would look at my dad when he got home from work. Seth hugged me and put his head on top of mine. I was sobbing into his shirt.

"Shh its okay everything will be fine." He kissed the top of my head and I stopped crying. The pack came back and phased.

"What happened?" I asked. Sam turned to me.

"They got away." He was angry we have been chasing Victoria for months and yet we still had nothing.

"We could of had them but we needed one more wolf!" Sam yelled walking toward me.

"Lena you can't just run off like that! The pack needed you!" Sam scolded me.

"You're the fastest by far and we could of had her but you decided to run off, why?" I wanted to tell Sam everything but I couldn't bring myself too.

"Forget it Sam!" I yelled and stormed off. But before I could leave Sam grabbed my arm so hard I yelped in pain. He quickly let go and Jake and Seth were already stepping forward to get Sam to back off.

YOU WANNA KNOW WHY SAM!" I yelled now tears escaping my eyes I had enough.

"Because that second fucking vampire working with Victoria is my god damn Mother!" I yelled at Sam and without another word I walked home. So many thoughts went through my head. I walked into the house and Billy was already asleep. It was around 11 o'clock. I walked to my room and got change for bed. When I heard a tapping on my window. At first I was scared, I thought it was my mom coming to kill me but I lifted the blinds to see adorable Seth asking to be let in. I opened the window.

"Seth what are you doing here!?" I yelled in a whisper.

"I wanted to see if you were ok!" He jumped into my room.

"Hi love." He said with a smile kissing my forehead. I gave him a hug.

"Seth you need to go before Billy or Jake catch's you!" I said pushing him to the window.

"Fine..." He whined

"But you're making it up to me tomorrow!" He pecked my lips before he climbed out the window and ran home.

I woke up the next morning to Jake nudging me.

"Lena wake up!" I open my eyes slightly.

"What do you want Jake?" I whined rolling over to the other side.

"I need you to come with me somewhere." He said in a light voice.

"Where?" I was annoyed I really wanted to sleep.

"To see Bella." After that I didn't ask further questions I got up and got ready. Jake and I took the bike to Bella's school. We stood there a while and saw Edward and Bella pull up to the parking lot. They walked over to us.

I stayed back for a bit just listening to the conversation. Bella had asked about what happened on patrol yesterday and of course Edward lied to her.

"Emmet and Paul had a misunderstanding its nothing to worry about" Edward tried making it seem like yesterday wasn't a big deal.

"Listen to you did you lie to get her out of town too" Jake was right. Edward shouldn't have lied to Bella.

"You should leave" Edward was getting angry with Jake now.

"Maybe you should have never came back!" I butted in and all three of them looked at me. Jake laughed which was what I hoped for.

"Yea I agree with Lena you should have stayed out of this town." Jake said laughing at Edward.

"And she has the right to know she is the one the red head wants" Jake was right. The conversation kept going they filled Bella in on what was going on then Bella turned to Jacob.

"You why haven't called me back?" Jake looked at her I could see how much pain he was in.

"I had nothing to say." The conversation kept going and then Bella got on the bike with Jake. Wait if she's leaving with Jake how am I supposed to get home. Damn it Jacob. I ran into the forest and phased. I ran to Sam's house.


	16. Chapter 16

Collided  
Chapter 16:

I arrived to Sam's house and my brothers tackled me.

"We're sorry about yesterday." They yelled. It was there fault it was Sam's. He should be the one apologizing.

"We should have stood up for you." They were still goofing around and I hoped on Paul and he gave me a piggyback when Jake and Bella had arrived. The boys all ran to Bella and I came to stand beside her. She was happy to see them again. She just noticed that Quil had joined the pack.

"Glad your here Bella maybe we can get a break from Jake obsessive monolog" Paul said being the first to speak. "I wish Bella would call"

"I wish Bella wouldn't call"

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up" Embry and Jared teased him.

Leah had walked by glaring at Bella.

"Bella this is Leah Clearwater, Harry's daughter." Jake said and it went silent for a moment.

"If your here to torture Jacob some more feel free to leave" Leah glared at Bella.

"Oh come on Leah" Jared said trying to shut her up.

"No she's right." I was surprised I said that out loud.

"Bella I love you but you have no idea how much you really hurt Jake." I said walking inside Sam's and Emily's they both walked out to greet Bella. I sat down and started eating Emily's famous muffins that were the size of my hand wrapped around my fist.

Third person Pov

Jacob and Bella had walked back to Jacobs house and he was explaining to her about the Sam, Leah and Emily love triangle. "The same thing happened to Helena with Jared. Jared had imprinted on Kim and dumped Helena. Only difference was Lena decided to move on. Now she imprinted on Seth." Jacob explained.

"Seth also joined the pack shortly after his father died."

"Imprinting?" Bella stared at him like he was crazy. They both walked into the garage. Jacob stared at Bella.

"Imprinting on someone is like... Like when you see her everything changes all of a sudden its not gravity holding you to the planet its her nothing else matters you would do anything be anything for her" There was a pause.

"Seems like you know the feeling. Have you imprinted on someone?" Bella asked hoping it wasn't her.

"No trust me you would know if I had. I just have a direct line to Sam's thoughts." It fell silent.

"At least you're still human." He said with a smirk.

"Until graduation" Bella interrupted him this set off a alarm in Jakes head. It got him angry.

"Graduation?" There was another silent pause.

"You knew this was going to happen" Bella said calmly.

"Not in a month not before you even lived or before I could for a second...just a second but he's got his hook in you so deep" Jacob got fired up. He threw the wrench across the room and it slammed on the floor.

"I decided this" Bella tried to reason with him.

"Bella there not even alive it makes me sick. I rather you be dead then one of them" Jacob was near tears now. He couldn't help it. He loved her so much and she was slipping away from him.

"I cant believe you said that Edward was right I shouldn't have come" Bella stared and Jacob for a second longer and walked off.

"Bella please I'm sorry" Jacob tried running after her but it was too late.


	17. Chapter 17

Collided

Chapter 17:

Riley Pov

I went to the room like I was told. I tried to look for something that had a strong scent of hers. Finally I found a red shirt. She probably only wore it a couple hours ago which was perfect it was fresh. I was about to leave when I smelt flesh. I went to the living room and saw her poor defenseless father who would be no match for me. I knew I should have put my teeth into him. But I knew Victoria would be mad. I left the house and went to the warehouse.

"Do you have it?" Victoria said getting up from her seat.

"Why do you doubt me so much." I lifted up the shirt as I walked closer to her. I started to kiss her neck. Victoria lifted the shirt to her nose.

"Perfect" She said with that evil smile that I loved.

"Dory!" Victoria yelled.

"Yea?" The dirty blonde hair woman came out of the shadows. She was a typical vampire. Pale skin gorgeous. Only difference was she didn't have red eyes. She's only half vampire. That was ok with Victoria. Dory fed the same as all of us. She came closer giving me a hug. She was exactly as I remembered her as a child.

"Hi aunt Dory!" She kissed my cheek.

"Hun couldn't you at least act a bit excited to see me!" I laughed.

"Heard you saw your daughter? Did she sink her wolf teeth into you?" I said playfully.

"Please I'm too fast for those mutts! What I don't understand is how she's still here!" She was angry with herself.

"My stupid half brother should have taken her back by now!" She yelled.

"Oh he did!" I stated. I started to laugh sometimes my aunt can be stupid. The pack wouldn't leave her behind please.

"The mutts found a way to bring her back." I laughed more.

"Turns out your stupid husband changed his will!" After I finished that sentence I was pinned on the wall. Dory was chocking me and her eyes turned red.

"Don't ever say a word about my husband." She smirked.

Helena's Pov

Jake said Bella had called and needed help. In the morning we went to Bella's house and I could smell the vampire from a mile away.

"Oh god it smells like shit." I said covering my nose with my sleeve. We walked out of the house and Edward was there leaning on his car.

"What are you doing here?" He said glaring at Jake.

"Someone had to catch that stupid blood sucker." Jake said inching closer.

"Do you think you can follow the smell?" Edward asked.

"No... But she can." Jake said pointing to me.

"Ew ew ew can we please leave I can handle the smell." I said practically running from the front door.

"She has the most sensitive nose." Jake said turning back to Jacob. I wasn't paying attention. I had caught the smell again. I knew where to head. The moment I looked back at Jake to tell him, things where getting heated with him and Edward.

"Stop I'm tired of this from now on I'm Switzerland" Bella said stepping between them. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. All three of them turned to me.

"Sorry." I said looking away.

"But I know where the smell is coming from Jake... We should follow it." Jake didn't even say goodbye to Bella. He just walked away and we went to the forest to phase.


	18. Chapter 18

Collided  
Chapter 18:

Jake and I followed the smell. It was so strong and clear until we hit the river. Then it just stopped.

"Jake I can't smell it anymore." He read my mind.

"Yea I can't either. Lets phase back we'll figure this out later. Jake came back in pants and no shirt of course.

"I have to go pick up Bella." He says before hugging me and walking off. I walked back to cliffs where I met Joey, Caleb, Skye, Izzy and Seth. They were all sitting and talking and just chilling like we usually do.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to Seth first of course. He gave me a peck on the lips. It was nice that the guys hung out with Seth as well as me now. He was officially one of us now.

"What have you been up to?" Seth asked pulling me into his lap after sitting down.

"Vampire hunting you know the usual," they laughed. I was happy I didn't have to keep it a secret from my friends.

"Guys what if I got a pet duck?" Joey asked making everyone laugh.

"Why would you want a duck?" Izzy asked.

"Well why not? I mean having cats and dogs is so overrated." We all burst out laughing.

"I've always wanted a big dog when I was little. I wanted either a boxer or a husky." I said and they all looked at me.

"I think you.." Joey said pointing to me. "Should get a duck."

I giggled. "How about no."

Joey couldn't take it any longer.

He got up "guys let go on an adventure." He linked arms with Caleb and they skipped through the forest. I was behind everyone. They all ran after Joey and Caleb. I stopped when something caught my eye. It didn't look like much at first. Just a rock, a bush and 2 trees stood right behind it. But not far off was a trail.

"Guys come look at this." I yelled to my friends.

"What is it?" Caleb asked as everyone ran back.

"Oh great you found a rock and a bush. Well that's fantastic!" Joey said sarcastically.

"Not that idiot behind that."

"I don't see anything." Caleb said.

"Just follow me." I took a step moving the loose branches and leaves and walked behind the trees. It was a long trail that went down hill. We all looked at each other. We all started to grin. I was the first one to start run. We ran for about 5 minutes until we reached the top of the hill overlooking on something simple beautiful. Screw the hiding spot in Vancouver this was way better.

"Wow!" We all said jaw dropped. It was a clearing. There was a beautiful lake and a long dock that went into the middle of it. At the beginning of the dock was a beautiful white and blue gazebo. Just beside it was a big oak tree with a rope to swing on so you go jump in the lake. And on the other side of the lake was just a simple patch of grass. It was perfect.

"Guys what should we call this amazing hiding spot?" I asked. None of them answered they were too mesmerized.

"What about we call it big oak as a code word". Seth said putting his arms around my waist and leaning his head on my shoulder.

"Yea why not" it was simple, short and no one would be interested in a stupid oak tree. I knew our hiding place would be safe because everyone was always to scared to go into the woods cause they thought wolves would attack them.

"Guys why would you build a gazebo in the middle of a place where no one goes." Caleb asked. He had a point what was a gazebo doing there.

"Well apparently this place used to be like a normal trail to walk on but after a while no one just went into the woods I guess". Izzy had a point.

"Guys I think this place just got better!" Joey yelled. Where was Joey everyone was looking around but we couldn't find him.

"Joey? Where are you?" I asked. He walked into the clearing and we all ran down the hill.

"Guys look!" Joey pointed.

"Yes Joey those are trees." Izzy mocked him.

"No not that!... That!" No one understood what he was pointing to. It took me a while at first but then I saw it. It was a big rock just on top of a wooden door.

"Guys do you think you can move the rock?" I asked the boys.

"Well give it a try." Seth said and all the boys pushed the rock. It took at couple tries but eventually they got it out of the way. I go and open the wooden cellar door to find stairs.

"You guys want to check it out?" I said.

"Hell yea" Joey yelled in my ear. We all took out our phones to use as a flashlight and walked down. At the very bottom there was a room. It was abandoned for a long time.

"What is this place." Caleb asked right behind me. It was a pretty big room. I turned the light switch and saw the lights worked. It had 2 rooms. In the main room there was a kitchen built in on the left wall. And a huge round table in the middle. I watched in the second room to see 3 pairs of bunk beds. And in far left of the room a tiny room for a bathroom.

"Its a bunker they used to have them when they had wars. This one looks like no has been here for years." I was about to say but Joey beat me to it.

"Guys if we fix this place up we could keep it as another hide out."

"Seth that's a brilliant idea." I said turning to him.

"Guys its already 7 o'clock we should head back the bon fire starts soon." Izzy said looking at her watch. We all headed out. Before we left we put big leaves to cover up the door instead of moving the rock. We were definitely coming back. I was happy Joey wanted an adventure this was fun. It also gave us something to do and look forward to. We all walked back to Sam's and saw the pack was getting ready to leave for the bon fire. I loved the bon fires. Billy always told great stories. We had all agreed to keep the bunker a secret. We had arrived at the bon fire and found Billy and Sue had already started the fire. Billy waited for Jacob before he started. Jake had arrived and also brought Bella with him. I actually wanted to sit with Jake at the bon fire since I hadn't spent much time with him lately because he was always around Bella. Instead I went over a greeted Bella and Jake introduced Seth to her. Seth came back and sat beside me. He put his arm around my waist like always and I put my head on his chest and listen to Billy's story. It was about how the werewolves and vampires first met and the chef and his three wives. My father had told me this story before. When Billy had finished he told us there were many different legends. One that we believe was the color of a wolfs fur stood for what was deepest inside of us.

"What does each color stand for Billy?" I was curious.

"Well wolves are usually within the range of 4 colors. Grey, white, brown and black." I knew I was a classic wolf. Grey and white. But what made me different was I had parts of black on my tail and ears.

"Brown symbolizes sweetness and love." Made sense why Jake was an all brown wolf then.

"Grey is bravery and courage." I wasn't brave at all. I didn't understand why I was grey.

"White represents purity and a good heart and black represents leadership." Billy finished. Makes sense why Sam was an all black wolf. He was alpha. I thought of my father. I only seen him phase once but I remember the colors of his fur perfectly. He was an all grey and black wolf. My father had been alpha before Sam but he stepped down because he was feeling to old for it. Before my father Jacobs grandfather had been alpha.


	19. Chapter 19

Collided  
Chapter 19

Third Pov  
"What did you do to me I'm so.."

"Yea I know well find you someone to drink just try not to get killed will you, I'm going to need numbers" Riley interrupted the girl. She had long brown hair and was pretty. Riley kept the mind in plan. It was a brilliant plan that his aunt had in mind. It was smart they wouldn't stand a chance against the army. Riley had many thoughts in his head but only one that wouldn't leave. The look on Edwards face when Victoria would rip him to shreds.

Helena's Pov

Billy's stories were always good to hear. There was only one problem. The heat from the fire and the adventure today really drained my energy. Billy's words put me straight to sleep. The next thing I knew I was being lifted from the ground. I knew because the heat from the fire went away and I started to get cold. I leaned into the body that was carrying more to gain more heat. I heard a small chuckle. I opened my eyes a bit to see Seth's beautiful face. I could really get used to waking up to see Seth's gorgeous face.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said with a smile.

"Hey where are we?"

"In your room I carried you home after the bonfire ended. Jake went on patrol with Sam and the other boys... Sam said you could take a rest cause you were so tired." I could see how Seth tried to not mention my mom cause he was scared it would upset me.

"Please Sam is just upset with the whole mom thing. Oh and thanks for carrying me." I looked into his brown eyes hoping to see him smile but he didn't.

"Lena if you want to talk about your mom you can talk to me you know that right? You've been avoiding the topic with Jake even for a while now." I did not want to talk about my mom. I hated that woman. I hated how her DNA was apart of me and how she abandoned me and I wish I had nothing to do with her.

"I don't want to talk about it Seth can we please just act like it never happened?" He smiled now but it was more a sad smile.

"Go back to sleep your tired." He said kissing my forehead. He got off the bed and headed to the door. He was about to turn the knob.

"Seth don't go..." I pleaded. I didn't want to sound like a needy girlfriend but I didn't want Seth to leave my side ever.

"Ok but just for today ok?" He said heading back to my bed. He walked to the other side and sat down leaning on the bed board. He started to play with my hair.

"Lie down Seth you don't have patrol today you can sleep." I said giggling. He lay down and wrapped his arms around me. I was cold, which was a problem. But there was no need for a blanket when I had a 24/7 warm werewolf beside me. I turned over to face Seth and got comfortable. I looked up to see that he was already fast asleep. I was going to go grab another blanket for him. When I tried to get up I couldn't, Seth's grip got tighter when I tried to get out of bed. So I just fell asleep in his arms. I woke up to see Seth watching me sleep.

"Good morning beautiful." Seth said in a morning voice. It was really hot when Seth had a morning voice. I started to bite my lip and stare into his eyes.

"What?" He said confused. He really didn't see what I saw. How amazing he really is. How his smile and just his voice made me feel inside. I really loved Seth so much. I put my lips on his and started to kiss him. He kissed back with just passion and force that it made electricity run through my body. His tongue licked my lips and begged for an entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance. Our harmless kiss turned into a heated make out session. Seth was now on top of me and I was pulling on his shirt begging him to take it off. Then out of nowhere my bedroom door opened.

"Hey Lena you want to go to the diner for breakfast?... What? Wow! What the fuck Lena!"

Jake yelled at me. I quickly pushed Seth off me, which made him fall off the bed.

"Yes Jake?" I said with total innocents.

"Umm what's going on?" Jake asked wide eyed. He was angry but he tried hard not to laugh.

"Umm you know nothing..." I said my cheeks burnt red from embarrassment.

"Really doesn't look like it..." Jake couldn't help it he started to laugh. I burst out laughing as well.

"This is not funny" Jake pointed to me to stop laughing. But I couldn't help myself it was funny.

"Anyways Jake what did you want to ask me?"

"If you wanted to go the diner for breakfast?"

"No I'm good." I stood there and it was quiet for a minute I expected Jake to speak up.

"Ok, and this better not happen again." He said trying to be strict I smirked. I had other plans for the day. One that I had to deal with by myself. I said goodbye to Seth and I told him I would meet up with him later. He was going to go with Joey and Caleb and the girls to fix up our new bunker. As for me I had other business to take care of. I had to go figure out why my mother was in town.


	20. Chapter 20

Collided  
Chapter 20:

I walked back to my old house. It wasn't too far from Jakes house. I stood in front of my house. So many old memories that I had here. I still remember the first day I came here. How my father greeted my mother and I, how he showed me the house and, how amazing it was. How my mom had a room of books just for me. How she taught me piano. I really missed my mom. All I could feel is that pain and anger inside of me for leaving me though. I miss my father as well. I missed him more then ever. He's the one who taught me how to control myself as a wolf and how to control my temper. He taught me the legends and everything I could possible want to know. I walked into my old empty abandoned house. I felt like I was coming home from school or from hanging out with my friends. But the fact is that I haven't stepped foot into this house since my mother left.

I walked up the first flight of stairs. For some reason I was expecting to see my mother in the kitchen cooking or in the living room reading a book by the fire like she always did. Instead I saw nothing. A tear ran down my face when I realized that would never happen again. I walked up the second flight of stairs. I walked by my bedroom and I could help but to look inside. It was empty. Like the day I had first arrived. I had taken all my stuff when I went to Jakes house. I wasn't here for any of that though. I knew my mother. She wouldn't be in town if she didn't have a reason. I went into the library. Oh how much I missed the library. I had spent so many days just siting in here and reading. It was cozy up here and any book that I could possible want was in here. It was also my mother's office and had family things in here. So I thought maybe there would be some clues to what she's doing here. I looked through her desk for about half and hour and found nothing. I had given up I slumped down on the wall beside the desk. I was slowly falling to the ground till my head had hit something. It hurt a lot. I turned around to see a loose brick. I took the brick out to see papers inside. Also a family album. I pulled everything out. The papers were useless. The looked through the album and something had caught my eye. It was a picture of my mom and a lady about her age. She looked so familiar. I had seen her before I was sure of it. I turned the picture over to see my mom's neat handwriting. December 30th Vicky and I was written on the back. Vicky. Vicky... Why is that familiar? Oh my god Victoria! That's how my mom knew her they were friends before. I kept looking through the pictures. I saw another picture beside it. I turned the picture over. 13-year-old Riley! Cutest nephew ever! My mother had written on the back. Riley... Oh that was right my mother also had a sister. But this time a full sister not a like her half older brother. The difference between her and my uncle in Vancouver was they didn't have the same father. What my uncle didn't know is that his stepfather was a vampire and that was how his dearest sister that he hated so much was a half vampire. Riley... He looked so familiar. Why? It hit me then. Why my mother was here. Why there were so many children missing lately. So many kidnappings and all. "Oh my god!" I yelled out loud. An army that's what she was doing here. I took the photo album and got up ready to run out the door. I heard a paper fall to the ground and I looked down. A picture had fallen out. It was a picture that wad more recent. It was last photo my mother had put in. I remember seeing her at the desk putting something in a book but when I came closer to look at it she hide it so I couldn't see it. I picked up the photo. It was the picture Izzy had taken. The first day of summer that we were at the beach. It was the last day that I saw my dad. It was a simple picture. Just a picture of me my mom and my dad but this picture meant the world to me. Tears fell from my eyes. I held the picture in my hand and just stood there for a bit and cried. It was the last day my father laughed and smiled with me. The last day he made corny jokes to make me laugh. I flipped over the photo to see my mothers writing once again. Final day with Jason and my beautiful baby girl. I opened the book to put the picture back and saw all the other pictures that we had the last day on the beach. One of me and Izzy playing volleyball. One of my dad throwing me over his shoulder and dunking me into the water. One of me and Izzy chasing the ice cream truck that came by. One of me, Izzy and my mom. I wished to have these memories back but I couldn't bare to even look at the worst picture of all. One of me lying with my head in my moms lap while she played with my hair and my dad laughing beside us while he was hugging my mom. I cried and cried and cried after that till I had no tears left. I stopped crying and walked out of the house. I started to run. I ran straight for the forest and went to the bunker.


	21. Chapter 21

Collided  
Chapter 21

I ran to the bunker as fast as I could. I finally reached it. I carefully opened the cellar door. I started to run down the stairs.

"Guy!" "Guys! I got to tell you what I found." I ran as quickly as I could. Right before I reached the bottom I could see Joey looking at the ceiling trying to see where my voice was coming from.

"God!" He yelled. He made Izzy and Seth laugh as he walked into the main room. I looked at how the cleaned up the place. Damn guys it looks awesome. They set up a desk and a computer and fixed the lights. I walked to the other room saw the matrices were changed and so where the covers. The bathroom looked actually decent to use.

"Damn you guys did a good job," I said turning to my friends.

"Lena what were you going to say?" Caleb said snapping me back to attention.

"Oh yea" I said putting the photo album down on the big round table in the middle of the room.

"I know who's behind all the kidnapping and why they're happening!" I said to the guys.

"Why?" Caleb asked looking seriously at me. "Wait what kidnappings?" Skye asked innocently.

"There have been random kidnapping in the area and a bunch of kids and adults have gone missing!" I explained I was still out of breath from running.

"My mom, and Victoria the red head that we've been hunting are behind it! They're trying to start a new born army." I said to them.

"Why?" Izzy asked. I was about to explain when I was cut off by a phone call. I saw it was Bella's house calling. I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Helena, could you come by to pick up Jake?" It was Charlie, Bella's father. Jake? What happened to Jake? It didn't matter.

"Yea of course I'll be there in a couple minutes." I hung up the phone.

"I'll explain the rest later I gotta go!" I said to my friends picking up the album throwing it in my bag and running out the door. I took the bus to Bella's house cause I thought it would be faster. I had gotten there just in time. Edward had arrived and started to yell at Jake.

"If you ever make her do something she doesn't want to do again" Edward yelled at Jake what was going on.

"She's not sure what she wants" Jake cut Edward off and Edward was grabbing Jakes shirt. What are they talking about and what happened to Bella's arm.

"Here's a clue wait for her to say the words" I could tell Edward was about to punch Jake so I ran and stepped in between them.

"Wow hold up guys... Back up" I said pushing Jake and Edward away from each other. That is when Charlie came out of the house.

"Easy easy guys lets take it down a notch what's going on?" Charlie said cooling them off.

"I kissed Bella and she broke her hand punching my face total misunderstanding" Jake said angry. I couldn't help but laugh. I could tell Charlie was trying hard not to as well. Jake had quickly stormed off after and I walked after him.

"Jake stop!" I yelled as he was about to phase.

"Lena step back don't you think one scar on your face is enough!" He yelled. I touched the side of my face where my scar was. I remember how painful it was when Paul ran his claws down it.

"Will he hold up I need to talk to you! I know why the kid..." Jake cut me off by phasing and running into the forest. He didn't listen. I phased and ran after him. Jake ran to Sam's house. I phased back and ran into Sam's house.

"Guys I have to tell you something!" I tried to yell but no one listened they were all to focused on why Jake was so angry. I was frustrated. No one would listen to me when it was really important. I ran straight into the forest and phased. I was so angry with my brothers for not listening. I wanted to yell but instead I cried. I let out a howl and lied down on the edge of the cliff. I ha such a long day that I didn't even realize how tired I was until I fell asleep.

Riley's Pov  
the stupid little devils are out of control. They killed everyone and destroyed everything in this town. They're such idiots.

"What did I say about a low profile" I yelled at the crowd of new borns. They all stopped and listened to me.

"Something's coming...something bigger then any of us alone and if you can't control yourselves were all going to die...what's done is done just clean up after yourselves." These vampires were completely stupid. I don't know how this plan is going to work but I trust my aunt. She warned me about the Cullen's and my stupid baby cousin could stop me. Please no one is going to stop me.


	22. Chapter 22

Collided  
Chapter 22

I had woken up to a great surprise. I had opened my eyes. I noticed I felt weird but then I realized I was still a wolf and that's why I felt weird. I felt a slight weight on top my head. I realized it was Seth in wolf form and he had his head rested on top of mine. Aww I can't believe he stayed out here all night to protect me. I hear Seth's thought. He was having a dream. Of him and I at the beach. It was one of our dates that we had. He kept telling me it was his favorite date that we had. I watched the dream. I was giggling at one of Seth's corny jokes. Then Seth through my over his shoulder and ran to the water. I started to kick and scream.

"Seth put me down!" I giggled. He put me down and I put my arms around his neck. We stared at each other for a while.

"Your so gorgeous" he said out loud and I started to blush and giggle. I kissed him. He broke the kiss and walked to the blanket and handed me a rose. It was my favorite flower. He had remembered. "Happy anniversary!" He said that's right that was our one month anniversary. Seth had woken up and started to stare at me.

**_"Good morning"_** I sent a message to his mind.

**_"Morning... Were you watching my dream?"_** He looked at me, for some reason even as a wolf I knew how his expression would be in human form.

**_ "Maybe..."_** I said, I could tell he was going to say something else but Seth got uneasy. He got up and started to growl at the trees. He stood in front of me to protect me. Aw he was so sweet. He started to bark at the trees. Then Sam appeared out of the trees. His graceful and quiet alpha wolf form standing with his head held high.

**_"What do you guys think your doing!" _**He was angry I could hear his voice echo in my head. **_"Do you know unsafe you are! Someone could have saw you or worse tried to shoot you and hunt you down!" _**

**_"I'm sorry Sam I stayed out without realizing I fell asleep I was angry I need..." _**

**_"Your so stupid Helena your a higher rank then Seth you should know better!"_** He interrupted me again.

**_"But Sam I really need to tell you something important it's about..." _**

**_"Enough Helena I don't want to hear it!"_** He yelled and I had to obey even if I didn't want to. **_"Phase back and go home!" _**He yelled at Seth and I and we obeyed.

I phased back and started to walk home. As I was passing by Sam's house I could hear Quil and Embry. **_"Ohhh look who got in trouble!"_** Quil had yelled. I walked up to Quil with a murderous look on my face. This was not fair I needed to tell them something but no one would listen. I was face to face with Quil and had my hand on his throat.

"Wanna say that again Quil!" I said through my teeth.

"HELENA HOME NOW!" Sam yelled louder then before now. I let go of Quil and walked home. I stopped in the middle of the forest and screamed. I screamed as loud as I could till my voice hurt. I sat down and started to cry. I hated being ignored and invisible. Especially to my own brothers. It was really important and they wouldn't listen. I got up and walked home. I stormed through the door seeing Jake and Billy in the kitchen. They stared at me.


	23. Chapter 23

Collided

Chapter 23

"Hey..." Before Jake could finish his sentence I walked into my room and slammed my door. I was angry with Jake he didn't listen just like the rest of my brothers. I didn't leave my room all day. Around 6 Jake had opened my door.

"Hey Lena you okay?" He asked with a sad look on his face.

"Just fine..." I was still angry. This time I didn't even bother to tell him anything.

"I'm going to a party at Bella's you want to come?" I took a while to think. I really didn't but maybe the Cullen's knew something about the army.

"Yea sure." I said with a sad smile.

"Kay Quil and Embry are going to be here in a couple minutes so get dressed," Jake said before walking out the door. Quil! Oh god I felt so bad about lashing out at him, but he should know better. The whole pack knew that when I'm angry I probably just as bad as Paul or maybe worse. I had really bad temper issues. I got dressed in a skirt and heels. Grabbed my bag and walked out to Jake. Quil and Embry were already there. When I walked out Quil looked at the ground. I could see the red mark on his throat that I left.

"Hey Quil I'm sorry about earlier." I said coming closer to him.

"I was angry and I over reacted." I felt so bad about his throat.

"Its ok I deserved it I knew you were in a bad mood but I still bugged you... I guess it kinda blew up in my face." He said looking at me. I hugged him and we all walked to the car.

The Cullen's house was huge! We walked in and the first person we saw was Bella. Of course Quil, Embry and I let Jake greet her first. As we stood behind them a good distance. I went up to Bella after and congratulated her.

"You look gorgeous," I told her. A thing I loved about Bella is she didn't have to try to be pretty. She barely wore makeup and she still looked gorgeous.

"Thanks." He smiled she looked up and saw Alice at the top of the stairs. I have a feeling she had a vision.


	24. Chapter 24

Collided

Chapter 24:

We all went to another room were the whole Cullen family met us in. The room was awkward. You could practically feel the tension in the air.

"They'll be here in 4 days" Alice was the first to speak.

"This could turn into a blood bath," Carlisle said. He was talking about the army.

"Who's behind this?" Edward interrupted his father.

"I don't know I didn't see anyone I recognized except one" Alice turned to Edward and replied. At that moment Edward read Alice's mind to see her vision.

"Yea I know him Riley Biers a local boy," Edward said after. Wait Riley? As in Riley Biers my cousin?

"Wait Riley Biers?" I questioned.

"Yes do you know him?" Edward faced me.

"Yea he's my cousin." I replied.

"Your cousin?" Jake spoke up.

"Yes that's what I've been trying to tell everyone the last 2 days!" I yelled. I was angry how no one would listen to me. I took out the photo album from my bag. I took out the picture of my mom and Riley and my mom and Victoria.

"My mother is behind this and well as Victoria... I didn't know Riley was as well but that makes sense... Riley's mother is half vampire just like mine... So My mother must have told Victoria and she made him a full vampire by biting him." I told everyone. All there jaws dropped.

"How did you figure that out." Edward asked.

"I don't know I just did."

"Hold up this woman... Your mom.." Emmet pointed and faced me and the rest of his family.

"She was the second vampire we were chasing when we saw Victoria." He was right. My mother was there.

"There enough of us" Carlisle said

"Hold up what army?" Jake questioned.

"Have you not been listening you idiot!" I yelled at him and Edward and Emmet tried not to laugh. I couldn't help it I was angry with him. He would have known everything if he just listened to me.

"New borns" Carlisle said simple.

"What are they after?" Quil asked. It was a good question. It was something I haven't figured out yet.

"They were passing around Bella's shirt" Alice said. She must have seen it in her vision.

"There after Bella?" And of course Jake gets all protective over her.

"Alright were in" Jake said out loud to the group.

"No way you'll get killed," I laughed at Bella's comment.

"Please we'll kill them all!" I said smirking at her.

"Do u think Sam will agree" Carlisle asked Jake.

"Yea! He'll take any chance on killing you demons." I responded.

"We'll start training tomorrow! You're pack should join us!" Carlisle said before standing up.

"You don't know what you're getting into" Bella turned to Jake.

"Your the one who wanted us to get along remember" Jake started walking out the door.

Carlisle was standing next to me. "I have a plan for you but it'll be difficult." He said looking down on me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Before we get to that I want you to train as a wolf and also in human form is that alright?" I nodded.

"But why?"

"Because you being half vampire, makes you stronger and faster then most of us in which ever form your in." Carlisle said with a smile.

"Alright." I said walking out the door meeting up with Jake.


	25. Chapter 25

Collided  
Chapter 25

"I'm leaving Jake I'm going to meet up with Seth and the guys." I told Jake barely looking at him. We wouldn't have this problem if he would have just listened to me and I wouldn't be mad at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Why are you angry?" He kept questioning me.

"Who said I was angry?" I smirked.

"I know you and your angry... Why?" As if he didn't know it was obvious.

"Because you wouldn't listen to me!" I tried not to yell at him. I hate being ignored especially by him.

"Is that what this is about?" It became silent.

"Lena I'm sorry but sometimes I just don't have time for you!" Now Jacob was angry.

"Why? Spending to much time running after Bella!" I yelled I could feel the tears threatening to fall. It was true in Jakes like I came in second. Bella was always first and I hated it.

"You know it's not like that!" He yelled.

"Really then what it like Jake! Tell me! I would really like to know." It fell silent. Quil and Embry were staring at us now.

"She always comes first to you Jake! And when she hurts you I'm always the one picking up the pieces! But of course that doesn't matter to you. How come I never come first? You're always first to me. Even when it comes to Seth." I had stopped yelling. Instead I was barely whispering and before I realized it tears were streaming from my eyes. I quickly pushed past Jake and ran out the door.

"Lena wait!" I heard Quil's voice. When I was outside I turned around and looked through the glass window back to where I was standing before. I could see Embry and Quil yelling at Jake now. Probably getting mad at how he left me run by myself to the forest. Jake noticed me watching. His face softened. I simply turned around and ran to the forest.  
I texted Seth.

Helena:  
Hey where are you?  
Seth:  
At the bunker why? You wanna meet up?  
Helena:  
Yea I had a fight with Jake. I'll meet you at the bunker.  
Seth:  
Okay see you soon :)

I phased in the forest so it would be faster. I ran to the bunker. Phasing was a lot quicker then walking there.  
When I arrived everyone was sitting at the main table having a good time. They saw me walking down and Seth stood up to hug me.

"Hey you alright?" He said in a soft voice.

"Yea its nothing I'll be fine.. I was kinda hoping we could spend some time alone though." I missed the days where I spent almost every waking moment with Seth.

"Yea ok.." He grinned. That beautiful smile of his. He held my hand and we interlocked fingers.

"Hey guys where gonna head off." Seth turned to the guys to hear them whine and complain. We walked up the stairs and into the night.

"So what's up? What happened with you and Jake?" He asked swinging our arms.

"Nothing we just had a fight and I said stuff and he said stuff and it ended with me running off." I said. I loved how I could talk to Seth about anything and he would always be there for me no matter what. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"So what do you want to do?" He stopped and put his hands on my waist.

"I don't know.." I said putting my hands around his neck. Instead of a kiss I just rested my head on his chest and hugged him for a while.

"I got an idea!" He said he practically dragged me out of the forest and into a park. There was only one swing. He both looked at each other and ran for it. Another thing I love about Seth is that he was such a child and I could also be a kid around him too. He beat me to the swing.

"Aw come on Seth" I whined. He simple sat down swaying his legs.

"Push me Helena!" He said in a childish voice. I laughed but I didn't argue. I walked behind Seth and I was about to push him but when I tried I realized how heavy he was. He started to laugh.

"Your too heavy Seth" I complained.

"Fine fine..." He got off the swing and put his hand out.

"My beautiful lady." He guested to the swing. I sat down.

"Seth push me!" I yelled this time. Then he tried the same thing I did.

"But Lena your simple to heavy." I dropped my jaw pretending to kick him.

"How dare you!" I laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" He said in between laughing. He kissed my check walked behind me and started to push me.

"Weee" I said in a childish voice. After a bit of swinging I jumped off. I turned around and I couldn't find Seth.

"Seth? Where are you?" I said looking around. Then I see Seth walk from behind a tree with his hands behind his back. He put his hands forward and I saw he was holding a bouquet of daisies that he picked from the ground.

"Aww who are these for?" I couldn't help but smile at how cute my boyfriend was. What I couldn't believe is I imprinted on the perfect guy and I would be spending my life with him.

"There for my mom." He said with a giggle.

"Seriously?" I gave him a questionable look.

"No" he burst out laughing. I playful hit his arm.

"They're for you of course." He handed them to me and he kissed my cheek.

"Aww thank you." I held the flowers. He took my hand and led me to the hill where he lay down looking at the stars. I lay down beside him.

"Seth you that I couldn't have ever asked for a better boyfriend. You're really too good for me. I don't deserve you." I said openly. He turned to me and plopped up on his arm.

"Don't ever say that!" I looked at his face I've never seen him more serious.

"You're perfect and we both deserve each other." He pecked my lips. "I love you"

"I love you too" I said back and held his hand. We watched the night sky until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Collided  
Chapter 25

I woke the next morning beside Seth in the park. Shit Billy's going to kill me. I quickly woke Seth up. And we both ran home. I found Billy sitting in the living room watching the door. I panted trying to catch my breath practically falling through the door and Seth right behind me.

"I... Am ... So... Very sorry!" I said in between breaths.

"You should be! What were you thinking! Where were you?" He questioned Billy hardly ever got mad at me.

"Seth and I fell asleep in the park I'm sorry!" I tried to explain.

"Well it better not happen again! I'm just happy Seth was with you!" He said and rolled away.

"Now come eat breakfast." The thing I love about Billy he didn't really stay mad for long. Just long enough to scold me and tell me to never do it again and then he acted like it never happened. Seth decided not to stay for breakfast. His mother would be wondering what happened to him as well. I was in the middle of eating when Jake walked out his room. He looked at me opened his mouth you say something but I beat him to it.

"You know I'm not really hungry anymore." I put the rest of my food away and walked to my room. I got changed for training. I felt bad about arguing with Jake last night. He was first in my life and it hurt me a lot that I wasn't first in his life. I would do anything for Jake. Of course Seth was also first in my life as well. I got dressed in a white v-neck, jeans, converse, and my brown scarf. I decided to just leave my hair the way it is and but on my black beanie.

I didn't wait for Jake like I usually do. I just walked out the door straight to where I was supposed to meet the Pack. When I got there they were all ready and phased. I phased as well walking beside Seth. Jake came not 2 seconds later. I didn't bother to look at him. We all went to where we were supposed to meet the Cullen's for training.


	27. Chapter 27

Collided

Chapter 27:

What sucks for me is that for an oversized mutant wolf, I'm quite small. Well smaller then the rest of the pack. Which makes it hard for me to tackle anyone of my brothers.

"Helena can you please train in human form today?" Carlisle faced me with a smile. I was surprised he could even tell which wolf I was. I love my vampire power. Its weird most vampires have a human quality power like Edward reading minds and Alice seeing visions. But for me I have a vampire power that helps me with something werewolf which is weird. It's kinda a lame power but its super useful. I can phase back in form easier and less painful then others, I can phase without being angry and I phase back full clothed. I quickly phased back. My pack stared at me while I walked to the vampires.

"I've been told that you know about new borns and what the armies are like am I correct?" Carlisle asked in a gentle voice.

"Yea my mom taught me a bit about the last one." I looked over at Jasper.

"I heard you were part of it." Jasper simple nodded. He went on with the lesson. The last time he used me as an example.

"No matter how small or friendly they look they're evil and must be killed!" He yelled to everyone and in one swift motion tried to grab my neck. I dodged him. I elbowed him in the stomach and right hooked him in the jaw. I knew this would take down a normal human but Jasper was no human. He came back with a kick to try to knock me on the ground. Instead I jumped up in the air to dodge it and went into a backward handspring to doge his punch. I ran forward and did a double right, left hook. And he stopped panting.

"Damn your fast." He said in between breaths.

"I learned how to fight back in Vancouver." I said in between breaths, I was tired. Next I watch Jasper train with Alice. Alice was defiantly the fastest out of all of them. I phased back into a wolf and walked over to Seth. I walked under the crook of his chin and nuzzled him. Like the way wolfs do for a hug. He licked my cheek as a form of a kiss. I could feel someone watching me. I turned away to see Bella and Jake watching us.

**_"Hey Lena.." _**Seth sent a message to me.

**_"What Seth?"_** I looked at him as he was rolling on the ground. He was goofing off as usual.

**_"Nothing I just wanted you attention."_** I laughed. I pounced at Seth and we both fell on the ground.

**_"Enough you to."_** Sam called. **_"Lets go!"_** He yelled to everyone and the pack retreated.

We all phased back at Sam's house.

Seth came up to me and put his arms around my waist.

"Lena we need to talk." It was Jakes voice.

"What?" I rolled my eyes.

"Privately" he looked at Seth.

"What ever you say to me you can say it in front Seth." It was true knowing Seth's and mine relationship I would tell him. I tell Seth everything

. "Fine..." It went silent.

"Out with it." I motioned to him.

"I'm sorry about the other day! I didn't mean what I said to you at Bella's. I will always have time for you in my life just not right away all the time. And I know how I'm always first in your life and I love that and I take you for granted most the time. Can we just please forget this whole thing?" He finished I waited a bit before answering. I didn't notice at first but Seth had stopped hugging me and he stepped back he was looking at the ground. I turned back to Jake.

"Fine... We can forget about it just no matter how mad you are promise me you'll listen to what I have to say ok?" I looked at him with a smile. He walked over, wrapped his big arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I promise." Jake walked into Sam and Emily's house and I was about to when something stopped me. Seth's arms came on my waist to turn me around to face him. He didn't say anything he just kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked surprised. Damn he was a good kisser.

"Nothing just wanted to kiss you." He said with a grin.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too...to the moon and back" it was cheesy but I liked it. We walked hand in hand into Sam's house.


	28. Chapter 28

Collided  
Chapter 28

We enter Sam's house to see a very angry Jacob.

"What's wrong Jake?" I asked. He didn't answer he just pushed passed me and phased and ran into the forest.

"What just happened?" Seth asked looking around each of my brothers.

"Umm we decided the fight plan." Paul was the first to speak.

"And...?" I was hoping someone would reply me.

"What does that have to do with Jake?" I knew Jake was going to fight there was no doubt about it.

"I made the decision for you to fight while Seth's on patrol watching over Bella in the morning." Sam spoke up.

"What Sam no that's not fair!" Seth was near yelling.

"I need to fight by Lena I need to protect her." He begged Sam. The boys all agreed with Seth. I was the youngest in the pack so they all were very protective over me, which I loved, but I'm also one of the fastest and one of the strongest.

"Those are my orders!" Sam yelled and everyone went silent.

"We need her in the fight end of story." He yelled over the rest of us. I didn't know what to say. I was scared not for me though I was scared someone would get hurt.

"Sam maybe it isn't the best idea." I heard a small voice behind me it was Emily.

"She is the youngest. It may not be safe for her." Sam just gave Emily a look. I looked at her with thanks. Next Seth stormed out. I ran after him.

"Seth!" I called out but he didn't stop.

"Seth please wait!" I tried again. He ran straight into the forest.


	29. Chapter 29

Collided

Chapter 29:

I tried to catch up to him eventually I did. He was sitting at the edge of the dock in our new hiding spot. I could see his tears fall from his face but he wasn't sad he was angry.

"Seth?" I whispered quickly. He turned his head and looked at me and quickly looked away. He wiped his tears. I came and sat beside him. Seth hated me seeing him cry. It happened before during our first fight. It was almost a month ago.

*Flashback*  
Seth had hated when the pack chose me to go on patrol over him because I was in the pack longer and I was faster then him.

**_"Seth we only need Helena on patrol tonight."_** Sam called out to him.

**_"But why Sam?"_** Seth whined.

**_"No whining Seth go home."_** Sam ordered.

I went to go nuzzle him but he turned away before I could. I tried to see what he was thinking but there were to many thoughts going through his head. After patrol I went to go see where he was. I finally found him sitting on the edge of a cliff.

"Hey.." I said. He didn't say anything. Usually Seth was happy to see me even rejoiced sometimes but not this time.

"You ok?" I said sitting beside him.

"Do I look ok?" He said coldly.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked hoping he would.

"Sure... Well let's see my girlfriend who is smaller then me gets picked over me to go on patrol cause apparently I'm too weak." He said in sarcasm. I didn't say anything there was just a long silent pause.

"God just for once I wish that I could be picked over you! I mean look at you..." He stopped. What did he mean? Was there something wrong with me? I started to feel self-conscious.

"You sure you want to finish that sentence Seth and if you do choose you words wisely." I said. I knew Seth was angry but that was no excuse.

"Your just so weak and small and and..." I could tell he was frustrated. I could see the tears he was holding back. Seth had really made me feel bad about myself that day. When Seth started to cry he turned his head away from me and wouldn't look at me. The fight went on for hours then that turned into days. Eventually we got through it though.  
*end of flashback*

We sat there in silence for a while.

"Seth please look at me." I pleaded.

"Why?" He asked coldly.

"Because I'm just as scared as you are ok? I'm scared I'm going to die in 3 days by some new born vampire." I tried not to cry. He put his arms around me.

"You're not going to die. I promise and if you do I will jump off a fucking bridge and kill myself to be with you." He said. I looked up at him.

"If I die I want you to move on Seth not kill yourself." I told him.

"Yes but you're not going to die." He said letting his tears escape.

"I won't let that happen! I can't even think of what I would do without you. I just don't want you to fight. I want you near me so I can protect you." He said in between sobs. We didn't say anything after that. I just stayed on the dock hugging each other.


	30. Chapter 30

Collided  
Chapter 30:

It started to get dark. Seth and I started got up and started walking back to my house. He held my hand as we walked. All I could do is look at Seth when we walked. How I couldn't let this boy go ever and how much I loved him. I don't know what I would do if I ever let Seth go. He looked down on me and realized I was looking at him and he smiled.

"What? You can't get enough of my amazing looks?" He joked. "I know I have striking good looks." I laughed at his comment.

"What you don't think I'm hot?" He stopped to look at me. Suddenly I realized he really did expect an answer.

"Of course I do but I like your personality more then your good looks." I giggled.

"Really I don't see why." He looked away from me. We stood in the middle of a trail in the deep woods in the dark and my boyfriend worried why I liked him. Seriously? This is what worried him? Not if we would get mugged or eaten by animals oh no that was no big deal.

"I'm just some stupid, idiot, childish teenager that doesn't deserve someone like you." He said snapping me back to attention.

"What?" I said causing him to look back at me. "How can you think that!" I yelled at him.

"You're my imprint for god shake! I love you and everything about you!" I looked at him like he was crazy. "You're the sweetest, cutest, smartest, funniest person I know and did I mention cutest." He laughed but I was being totally serious.

"Seth I love you more then I've ever loved anything. I love the way you smile and the sound of your voice and they way you always make sure I'm happy and okay. The way I can tell you everything and anything. Most of all I love the way you let me be myself around you and the way you show me you love me." I was near tears. "And I love the way you still haven't given up on me." I meant every single word that I said.

"I can't believe that you think any of that about yourself cause really I don't understand why you like me... I'm not beautiful like Skye or smart like Izzy, I'm plain and boring. And I'm an awful person..." I was cut off by Seth shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"No! Don't ever say that! I don't care if you're not smart like Izzy or pretty like Skye..." Well this defiantly was making me feel better.

"You're so much better. You're the most fricken gorgeous girl I ever seen and you're an amazing person. Your sweet and beautiful, and confident and strong and you have such a good heart. And all I ever need to make me feel better is just to hear your voice and see you smile and hear your laugh and those small things is what gives me the will to live." He finished and I was crying. He wiped my tears.

"I love you so much!" He kissed my forehead.

"I love you too..." I said and I really did.

"Did I mention I love the way you say cute things to make me feel better." I mentioned to him. He laughed he grabbed my hand and we started to walk again. He looked at me.

"I think I love you to much." I said.

"That's not possible you can't love someone too much." He said we were slowly getting closer to the opening of the forest by my house.

"I love you." I said smiling.

"I love you too... To the moon and back." He said his line. The line he always said to make me smile. Sure some people think it's cheesy but I loved it. It always gives me butterflies when he said it. He gave me a small peck on the lips before I walked inside. Before I opened the door.

"Through the window tonight?" He asked. Of course like every teenage boy Seth was asking how he was getting into my room tonight.

"I think we should wait a while Billy is getting suspicious again..." I asked leaning on my front door.

"Fine.." He whined.

"I'm pretty sure I'm on patrol either way today." He said with a grin.

"Really... I never knew patrol meant sleeping by the forest by my house." I giggled. Usually when Seth went on patrol he ended up sneaking off and falling asleep at the edge of the forest by my house so he could make sure I was ok. He blushed.

"You know about that?" He said looking at the ground.

"You know Quil can't keep a secret." I said grinning.

"Damn it!" He laughed walking over to me again and giving me a kiss before he left. I watched him leave still leaning on the front. Out of nowhere Jake opens the door and moves out of the way and I loose my balance and fall backward on the floor of the house.

"Shit!" I let out. Jake and Billy burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny." I said glaring at both of them.

"I see you cooled down." I turned my head to Jake while rubbing my aching back from the fall. He shot me a look. He still was not happy about it but what Sam says goes and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"I'm going to sleep." I said to both of them.

"Goodnight." I hugged both Billy and Jake and went to my room.


	31. Chapter 31

Collided  
Chapter 31:

I was getting ready for bed when Jake walked in.

"Hey" I said looking at his reflection in the mirror while I was brushing my hair.

"Hey." He said sitting on my bed looking around my room.

"What?" I said walking over sitting beside him still brushing my hair.

"Nothing just looking" he said.

"At what?" I asked.

"Well this room used to be my moms and dads it just reminds me of me my mom a lot." He said. Jake never talked about his mom and I didn't know how to ask him so I never did.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Yea she died when I was young." He said.

"You know my mom was never my dads imprint." He explained.

"What? Really? Then who was?" This really surprised me. Jake may never talk about his mother but Billy did. They way he mentioned her you could tell he loved her so I just assumed he imprinted on her.

"Actually it was your mom." He said like it was no big deal.

" Wait, what? My mom? No... Billy and my dad were best friends how? I was really confused "Hold on what?" I asked.

"Yea my dad and your dad both imprinted on your mom and she ended up picking you dad... I guess my dad just ended up accepting it." He said. Wow this was weird and really awkward.

"I just miss my mom sometimes." He said looking at me. He flopped on my bed. I also did right after him.

"Trust me I know the feeling." I said. "Jake?"

"Yea?" He replied after a bit of a pause.

"Do you think my mom will ever come back?" I knew he couldn't answer but I really wish she would.

"I don't know? But if she did would you ever forgive her for leaving?" Damn that was a good question.

"I don't know... Maybe... I... I guess." I really didn't know the answer. After a bit of talking Jake went to sleep and I did too.

I woke up the next morning and went to school. It was a day like any other. The same boring classes. What was good is I haven't seen my friends in a while so I was excited to see them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled across the hallway making my way down to Seth, Izzy and Joey. Of course I greeted Seth first because he was the first one to turn around when he heard my voice. He grinned and he pecked my lips and hugged me. I could feel his heart race and I bet he could feel mine.

"Aww" Joey and Izzy said in unison. I hugged them both.

"Guys where is Skye and Caleb?" I asked looking at them puzzled. They both shrugged. We all walked down the hallway to our first class, which we all shared together. Caleb wasn't there but Skye was. She was sucking faces with some guy in the class. I turned to Izzy.

"Who's that?" I asked her pointing to the guy making out with one of my best friends. Joey's and Seth's jaw dropped, as they looked at each other uneasy.

"I don't know... Wait yes I do!" She said.

"Skye told me bout this guy she liked his name was ummm Roy... Yea that's it. That must be Roy." She said. We walked over to them.

"Umm excuse me... Guy who is sucking faces with my friend." I tapped him on the shoulder, as they broke apart.

"Skye can we talk to you?" Izzy and I stood motioning her to the corner.

"I'm kinda busy..." She said gesturing her sucking faces friend. Before she could go back to kissing him we grabbed her arm and pulled her to the corner. Before I could talk to her Seth came up to us.

"Lena... Joey and I are going to look for Caleb" Seth said kissing my cheek.

"Ok I'll see you later I said. I turned back to Skye.

"Umm Skye... Who the hell is that? And why are you sucking faces with him?" I asked pointing to Roy.

"Oh that's Roy." She said her grin growing wider.

"He's my new boyfriend.." She said squealing and jumping up and down with Izzy.

"Isn't he cute.." She said. As I look back at Roy he was watching Skye like a hawk and glaring at Izzy and I.

"Umm are you sure he's such a good guy? I mean he's glaring at me and Izzy." I said and all 3 of us looked back at Roy.

"Yea he's fine don't worry." Skye said skipping back to her boyfriend, but there was something about him that just made me uneasy. We all say down in our seats when the teacher walked in. 10 minutes into the class I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Seth

Seth:  
We found Caleb meet us at the south exit of the school ASAP it's not good bring Izzy but DON'T BRING SKYE!  
I was curious why didn't he want me to bring Skye. I had a bad feeling about this but this was no time for questioning. I quickly nudged Izzy.


	32. Chapter 32

Collided  
Chapter 32:

I showed Izzy the check and she nodded now we needed an excuse to get out of class. Izzy gave me a look. Oh no, I know that look. That's Izzy's insane plan look.

"Oh no Izzy come on." I yelled in a whisper.

"You got a better idea?" She whispered to me. This is going to be an interesting class.

5 minutes later it was time to put this plan into motion. I quickly started to have a big coughing fit so loud that the whole class started looking at me. I admit I was a good actress that is why Izzy told me to do it. After the coughing I started to wheeze and I made my face turn red. I had _way _too much practice with this back in Vancouver. Whenever Erick wanted to get out of class we did this. After a while a rumor spread that I had made asthma or something and I had panic attacks in class.

"Oh my lord is she ok." The teacher yelled coming over to me.

"She's having a asthma attack." Izzy yelled.

"She has a inhaler in her locker. I'll take her to the office and get it for her." She said helping me out from my chair and we walked half way to the door until the teacher yelled.

"Wait!" We froze in our steps but I kept coughing hoping she wouldn't notice that it was fake.

"Make sure she drinks lots of water I know it helps." She said. Izzy nodded after helped me out of class I coughed louder outside of the classroom hoping she would hear. When we turned the corner I stopped. Izzy and I both looked at each other and burst out laughing. We laughed so hard we fell to the floor.

"I can't believe she bought that!" Izzy said trying to catch her breath. I was near tears from laughing so hard.

"How did you do that? It looked real." She said in between laughs.

"Lot's of practice but did you see the look on her face when I started to turn red." I said still laughing. The last part made Izzy laugh harder.

"I know it was hilarious." This is why Izzy is my best friend. She would actually laugh about stuff like this with me and do crazy stupid things with me because 'why not' was always her answer. It was one of the things I loved about her. After about 5 minutes we calmed down and went to go look for the guys.

We walked to the south entrance and say Caleb sitting against the wall holding his head with his elbows on his knees and Joey and Seth standing in front of him.

"What happened?" I asked walking toward them.

"Why don't we let Caleb explain? What took you guys so long."? Izzy and I looked at each other and laughed a bit again we couldn't help it. We just found it hilarious that her insane plan worked.

"I'll tell you later." I said coming up to Seth and hugging him while he kissed my cheek. I walked over to Caleb. I was worried about him. Caleb wasn't the type of person to let feelings bring him down. He always acted like nothing could hurt him.

"What's wrong Caleb?" I said crouching in front of him. He wouldn't look at me at first. After about a second I saw his beautiful blue eyes full of tears. I went to go sit beside him and rubbed his back.

"Come on what's wrong?" Izzy said now coming closer.

"Skye fucking went out with Roy that's what's fucking wrong!" He said he was angry. We all knew Caleb liked Skye but he never would admit it to us until now.

"So..?" Izzy said confused.

"I'm in love with Skye!" He yelled I couldn't believe he finally admitted it. Now everyone came and sat beside him.

"It hurts ok? Seeing her with him and I can't do anything about it!"

He said crying even more.

"I know Caleb it's hard." I said leaning my head on his shoulder.

"No Lena you don't!" He practically yelled looking at me. Caleb was beautiful. He looked like he could be a male model. Every girl in the school chased after him. He never liked the attention and maybe he liked Skye because she didn't care that he was good looking she cared about his personality because that's the kind of person Skye was. Caleb could have any girl he wanted all he would have to do is ask but he didn't want any girl he wanted Skye. He turned his head and looked straight into my eyes.

"Lena imagine Seth being with another girl... How would you feel?" I looked over at Seth and you could see the pain in his eyes because I bet he was thinking what it would be like for be to be with another guy. I looked back at Caleb.

"My heart would shatter to a million pieces." I answered Caleb truthfully.

"But Seth is my imprint so it would be worse for me." I said.

"Well... Skye is kinda my imprint." Caleb said.


	33. Chapter 33

Collided  
Chapter 33:

I looked at Caleb shocked. "Skye is your what?" I questioned. Everyone looked at him shocked expect Joey.

"Joey you knew?" I looked at him.

"Well yea Caleb is my best friend and my cousin but I swore I wouldn't tell." Joey said looking at me.

"How is Skye your imprint?" I looked back at Caleb.

"After I phased I imprinted on her." He said looking at the ground.

"Caleb you have to tell her how doesn't she know?" Izzy said sitting closer to Caleb. We were all in a circle now.

"Skye hasn't phased yet." I said and then I finally understood.

"That's why she doesn't know am I right?" I questioned. Caleb nodded looking up at the sky. He wouldn't look at any of us. It made sense. Usually when a wolf imprints the person they imprint on can feel it too or loves them back like Seth and I but imprinting can only happen after a wolf has phased. That's why Skye hasn't felt anything yet she has to phase first. When a wolf imprints on a human though it different, the person would love them, hate them or just want to be friends. Usually they end up loving each other but it could go in any direction. But I knew Skye she's always had a crush on Caleb but never said anything cause she thought he didn't like her so she moved on.

"Caleb you need to tell her... Maybe not right not but soon ok?" I said to him, he nodded.

"And we all make a deal right now! No more big secrets from each other ok?" I said looking at each of them.

"Ok." They all said. Then the bell rang.

"Guy's lets go to class." Izzy said and we all got up. We all put our hands and draped them on each other's shoulders and walked down the hall to our next class. We were lucky we had most of our classes together expect for choir, which I only had with Izzy and English, which I shared with Seth. We had Math next which we all shared together. We walked in the room to see yet again Skye sucking faces.

"Ew." We all said and made comments. Well Caleb stepped in the room he saw them immediately.

"Ok I'm leaving.." He said getting ready to step out the door before Seth and Joey grabbed both his arms and made him sit in his seat. I sat next to Seth in front of them and Izzy and Skye in front of Seth and I. It was a long and gross class. Skye wouldn't stop looking across the room at Roy and making lovey dovey faces at each other. It made me sick. I looked over at Roy to see him glaring at me again. I turned away and faced Seth. He looked concerned. He knew something was wrong right away.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing just Roy keeps looking at me funny." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Now Seth looked more angry and protective over me.

"He keeps glaring at me." I tried to explain but I really didn't know how. Seth looked over at Roy and just saw him looking and smiling at Skye.

"He's really creepy. And I actually never really noticed him at this school until today." Seth said.

"Yea I didn't either." I whispered back. I wonder why that was? I let the though leave my mind and paid attention to the teacher.


	34. Chapter 34

Collided  
Chapter 34:

2 days have passed since Skye and Roy started to go out. She said it happened a couple of weeks ago but since we were out of school with the pack she didn't tell anyone. The have been officially going out for 2 weeks now and those 2 weeks have made Caleb feel like he was living in hell. Every time we saw them together he would just turn around and walk in the other direction and he's been ignoring Skye for 3 days now. The newborn fight was tomorrow so I really didn't know what to do about this whole problem because I was so scared for the fight. Skye and Roy walked over to us while all over were sitting in the hallway by out lockers.

"Hey" Skye chirped.

"Hey Caleb.." She said looking at him and he looked like he was about to smile until he looked up and saw Roy. He stood up and walked off without a word.

"Is he ok? He's been doing that to me all week." Skye said upset.

"Yea he just has a lot going on I'll go see if he's alright." I said standing up that wasn't necessarily a lie it just wasn't the whole truth. I caught up to Caleb.

"Caleb you need to stop this you're making Skye worried." I quietly yelled at him.

"So what...?" He said turning around at me. I could see how angry he was.

"You don't get it Lena... I walk away so I don't have the urge to go and punch that asshole in the throat! Because She shouldn't be with him!" He yelled slamming his fists into the locker beside him.

"She's your imprint Caleb your job is to make her happy even If it's with another guy... If you really care about her you would be her friend a least cause that's what she wants." I said pointing back at the direction we came from.

"So march you arrogant selfish butt back in there and be a good imprint for her." He didn't say anything. He just crossed his arms over his chest and walked back. I knew this was painful for him but I was right. I would do the same for Seth is he wanted to be with another girl. We walked back to find Roy sitting with everyone on the floor and Skye in his lap smiling. She was really happy. As for my friends. They were sitting around talking awkwardly. Caleb stopped when he saw Skye. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back until Roy looked up smirking at him. Caleb made a fist. I walked back to him and held his hand and lead him back to our friends. He sat on the floor beside Joey and Izzy and I sat in Seth's lap and he put his hand on my waist.

"Oh Lena we were just talking about you." Skye said grinning and looking at me with excitement.

"Roy just moved here from Vancouver he grew up there!" Skye said. She held his hand. I could practically feel the awkward tension in the circle.

"Oh yea that's cool where did you live." I said trying to sound interested.

"Oh on east 49th and Victoria." That's weird I didn't live far from there.

"Oh I used to live close to there." I said.

"What school did you go to?" I asked.

"North West Academy." I knew that school. Maggie would always drag me there to look at the cute guys. Looking at Roy he looked like a typical guy who would go there. Dark brown hair that stood up at the front. He had really defined facial features. He had the most amazing dark blue eyes. But looking at him he wasn't my type. To me he was no Seth. Seth was an angel compared to him. Well at least in my eyes. Maybe if I still lived in Vancouver I would think he's cute but my taste in guys has changed since then. Looks didn't matter to me they were just a bonus. Now I like guys who have a great personality and who are sweet and caring and like Seth. Roy looked like a guy who would break my heart and wouldn't care about which scared me. I was worried about Skye. The bell ran which made all of us jump.

"Roy and I are going to go to class." Skye said looking at us. We all knew she was lying but for Caleb's sake we didn't make a comment. We decided to sit a while before going to class. We simple just wanted to talk amongst our selves. I buried my face in Seth's neck and he put his head on top of mine. Caleb stayed staring at the ground. Joey didn't know what to do he wanted to make Caleb feel better but he couldn't. He didn't know how. Izzy was just sitting there smiling at Seth and I.

"Why can't I have an imprint!" She whined.

"Trust me it's not always as fun as it looks." Caleb said still staring at the ground. I felt bad for him.

"We should head to class." Joey said. We all got up except for me. I was too comfy. Seth stood up and put his hand out for me to grab it. He helped me up and snaked his arm around my waist. We all walked to our class. Luckily we didn't share that class with Skye. It was just Caleb, Izzy, Seth and I. We were all fine until Roy walked in. He looked at us and smiled. I really got the feeling that he thought we liked him. He sat down at our table. He smiled at everyone until he looked at me. When he did the glare returned. And yet again no one noticed.

"Hi guys." He said sitting down at our table.

"Hi." Caleb said obviously angry and putting his fist on the table.

"What's going on?" Izzy smirked, Joey stared at the table and I looked at Seth smiling and he looked at me. As for Caleb. Daggers we coming out of his eyes when he looked at Roy. I started to talk to Seth about random things. Until I noticed Roy staring at me again and this time Seth noticed too. He was not happy about it either.

"Hey what's with the glare?" Seth questioned obviously irritated.

"What nothing." He said his face softened as if nothing happened. Finally the final bell rang and we stood up and went out of class. It was lunch finally. We usually went out to eat but we couldn't find Skye anywhere. We all sat down and waited for her at my locker. We were all talking about our plans for the weekend till we heard an angry voice yelling. We all looked at each other and we went around the corner to see who it was.


	35. Chapter 35

Collided  
Chapter 35:

Izzy and I walked around the corner while the guys sat by my locker.  
When we turned the corner we saw Skye and Roy arguing. He had one hand on her leg and the other hand on the locker beside her blocking her way from leaving. The hand that was on her leg was feeling under her skirt and Skye didn't like it.

"Don't you ever tell me what I can or can't do you my girlfriend!" He yelled, "Which makes this..." He said rubbing his hands all over her body in inappropriate places. "Is all mine." He finished.

"Hey fat fuck!" I yelled at him.

"What the fuck you want?" He said snapping his head toward me. He went back to looking at Skye and trying to force himself on her. Before I realized it Caleb was beside me.

"What's going on?" He said looking at me then he turned around the corner and his eyes went wide. He saw how Skye was struggling away from Roy. Joey and Seth grabbed both his arms to restrain him but it didn't last long. Caleb was stronger then them and broke free running to save Skye.

"Caleb don't!" I yelled I knew exactly what he was going to do. Caleb obviously didn't care about being suspended cause he went right up to Roy and punched him in the face. Caleb has gotten into many fights before but not like this. He was brutal. In the matter of 2 seconds Caleb through Roy on the ground and pinned him. After that he flung punch after punch after punch into Roy's face. Skye just stood there shocked she didn't know what to do. We all stood with our jaw dropped to what just happened. We all ran to Caleb.

"Caleb that's enough! Even though I really want you to beat is ass stop!" I yelled. He didn't listen.

"Skye do something!" I yelled. She still stood there frozen. Joey and Seth tried to restrain Caleb from him but it didn't work he was much too strong.

"Caleb stop!" Skye yelled and just like that he did. It was an imprints job to make sure any command from the person they imprinted on was carried out even if they didn't want them to. If the imprint truly means the order like 'go away' or 'stop' the wolf must obey the command even if he doesn't want to. Caleb got off of Roy. Roy was brutal beaten to a pulp and knocked out on the ground. We all stood there in silence looking at each other.

"What is going on!" I teacher yelled from behind us. Well this isn't good. We all turned around shocked. The teacher saw Roy bloody on the floor and saw Caleb's fist and connected the two.

"To the principal's office right now!" She ordered us. Well all hung our heads low and walked to the principal. We all sat in the waiting room in the office in silence. They finally got Roy conscious enough to talk to the principal and then they sent him to the hospital to get stitches. We all walked into the office and sat down in the chairs. She held out 6 files I'm guessing which were ours.

"First off Skylar Palmer." Holding out a small thin file.

"Your a good student and have a clean record. Why don't you explain what happened." She said with a smile. Skye explained the whole story and the principal just nodded.

"Well that's a very different story then what Roy told me." She said when Skye finished.

"Well that's cause he lied." I said I didn't care what she thought. What Roy did to Skye was awful no man should EVER treat a girl that way.

"Really Ms. Black? Why is that?" She questioned me.

"Look we all saw what happened and he deserved it." She just looked down and opened the next file. It was pretty thick.

"Well you Ms. Black are quite the problem maker aren't you?" I looked at the ground. I hated my past. The person I used to be and it was something that I never told my friends.

"Good grades and behavior but you've been in numerous fights and in juvy for a week!" she said and all my friends looked at me.

"Care to explain?" I looked at her with a straight face.

"Look we didn't come her to talk about me! We're here to talk about what happened to Skye! What Roy did to her should never happen to any girl do you understand!" I said standing up and slamming my fist on her desk.

"It makes me sick to think that even the slightest word going around about that and you letting it go because you don't believe us." I hated it. The fact that she would let something like that go! So many girls get taken advantage of and she's going to let it slide when it happens in her own school!

"Oh no don't worry I believe you but before I can do anything I need proof so if all your stories match I can file a report." she said and gestured me to sit back down. She took out the next file. And it was literally the size of a stake of phone books and we found out later on that was only the first half of the file.

"We needed a second file for Mr. Daniels because one apparently wasn't enough." We all stared at Caleb at the same time with our jaws dropped. Caleb just sat there and grinned at the principal.

"I've very proud of my work!" He said with sarcasm.

"Let's see 4 school transfers, over a zillion fights, 3 school explosions, sitting numerous times in this office that you even have your own personal chair and to top it off 2 months in juvy." She finished.

"Remind me again why your still in this school." She stared at him.

"Because I'm one of the smartest kids in the school." He grinned even more. It's true to my surprise Caleb is one of the smartest kids in the school. He's on all the honor rolls and won almost any academic award there is.

"Ok Mr. Daniels what's the story this time." She said looking back at her papers. We all spent about half an hour in the office explaining our story.

"Ok well it seems to me that what Roy did was actually what you said so I will file a report and see how it goes." She said. We all stood up to leave.

"You may all leave expect for Skye I must talk to your parents about this." We all hugged Skye and left. We finally got to the parking lot when I heard the words that I've been dreading since I got here.


	36. Chapter 36

Collided  
Chapter 36:

"So Lena why did you go to Juvy?" Joey says with both hands behind his head. The rest of my friends stood in place waiting for an answer. I froze where I stood. This is the conversation I hoped I would never have. I turned around to look at them.

"It was nothing..." I started. "Have you ever wondered why I only had 2 friends in Vancouver?" I said looking at the ground.

"I used to have more..." I looked up at them.

"It started when this girl was saying rumors about me and at first I didn't really care. She would bug me every day saying stuff like oh you're so ugly and you're so stupid and stuff like that." I started to feel tears but I held them back. I looked at Seth who's face softened. I was going to tell him I just didn't want him to find out this way.

"Most of the time Erick and Maggie would tell her off and she would back off. After a while the rumors got worse. She said stuff like I was sleeping around with guys and I was a slut and no matter what I did I couldn't get it to stop." I couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"Everyone believed her... People stopped talking to me and soon enough I had only Erick and Maggie left." I looked at the ground again.

"She wouldn't stop bugging me and one day in the girls bathroom I was washing my hands when she walked in and started bugging me saying I wasn't pretty enough and that I was a whore and I had enough... When I was younger my mom signed me up for boxing cause she thought it would help me control my anger it did a bit I guess but the problem was I would lash out if I didn't train for a certain amount of days a week... Anyways I was in the bathroom and she was harassing me so I hit her. All I remember was all the blood on me and on the ground. Only problem was I couldn't stop hitting her I was so angry that by the end of it she was knocked unconscious and was in a coma for 4 days and had to get surgery to fix her face." I looked up to see Joey and Caleb's jaw dropped and Izzy just staring and Seth face still was soft. I could tell he knew how much pain I was in.

"They sentenced me to juvy for 3 weeks but I got out early and yea.." I said wiping my tears. I didn't want Seth to know about this.

"To this day I still don't know why she bugged me." I finally finished. I was scared now that Seth would think I'm a bad person and that he would reject me and would be disgusted with me. Caleb was the first one to hug me.

"It's ok don't worry we all have our stories that make us regret things... Or make us feel like we're bad people... But that's life we are going to have hard times and you will do stupid stuff in the moment but all you gotta do is learn from it." That was probably the deepest thing I have ever heard Caleb Daniels' ever say. I looked up at Seth and walked over to him. He gave me a hug and I hugged back tighter.

"My girlfriend is such a bad ass!" He said high fiving Joey. They both laughed. I was not expecting that.

"You don't think it makes me a bad person or that you're disgusted with me?" I asked smiling.

"No I actually think it's kinda hot that you can beat up someone that bad." He said and we both laughed.

"Lena your still perfect to me. You'll always be perfect to me." He said right before kissing me. I smiled in the middle of the kiss.

"Awww!" All my friends said. "Let's get out of here!" Izzy said walking towards the bus stop.


	37. Chapter 37

Collided  
Chapter 37:

I finally got home about 30 minutes later.

"Hey I'm home!" I yelled hoping to get a reply.

"Living room!" I heard Billy yell. I took off my shoes and walked to the living room.

"Hey" I said kissing Billy's cheek.

"How was your day?" He asked as I flopped on the coach.

"Got in trouble today, it's been such a long day and I'm so tired." I told Billy the whole story.

"Well go take a shower eat some dinner and then go to bed." He said as I walked into the kitchen to eat my dinner. Of course it was take out. Whenever I wasn't home to cook Billy always just got take out.

"Sam called said he wants you sleeping early today to well rested for the fight." Billy said rolling into the kitchen.

"Be careful tomorrow ok?" He said looking at me while I was eating.

"Of course." I said rolling my eyes. I ate my dinner and walked into my room. I was bored so I looked around my room to tired to find something to do. I finally got an idea looking at my bookshelf. I grabbed a stack of photo albums and started to look through them. I haven't updated most of them because I was so busy. I flipped through seeing pictures like Jake and I sitting on the couch in the living room goofing off, throwing popcorn at each other during movie night. Pictures of my friends and I sitting around a bon fire we had a couple months back. I remember this one because Joey kept on trying to make us laugh and that's why we were all laughing. The next picture was of Izzy, Skye and I at a sleepover we had once. All three of us were sitting in my room under the covers and watching a movie on my laptop. There was one of my brothers and I sitting at Emily's house. I was sitting in between Jake and Quil. We were watching a movie so everyone was either sitting on a coach or the floor. The last one I looked at was my favorite. It was a picture of Seth and I. His arm was on my waist and my hands were on his chest and I was half smiling half laughing in a cute way. Seth always said he loved it when I did that. He was saying something in the picture while staring at me. I'm pretty sure Izzy took this picture while see was spying with Joey while we were on one of our dates. There were so many good memories. I opened the next photo album and it was an album full of pictures of my dad, my mom and I. I really missed them a lot. Looking at the photos made me mourn for my father so I quickly shut it and looked at the next photo album. This one was worse. It was the album Maggie and Erick gave me the say I left. I looked through the pages. I missed the times of being a kid and having nothing to worry about. I thought about Maggie and Erick. I wondered how they were. I hadn't talked to them since I left. I couldn't talk to them. We left on such bad terms. I don't really miss Maggie just Erick. Especially after he confused his feeling to me. I let the thought leave my head and I looked at the pictures. The first one was of Maggie and I when we were 8. We were hugging each other smiling. The next picture was of Erick, Maggie and I when we were 10 at the beach. We were all sitting and watching the sunset. After that one it was a picture of Erick, Maggie, Tommy and I standing tallest to shortest and making poses. The last pictures I looked at were 2 pictures side to side. It was like a before and after picture. The before picture was Erick piggybacking me when we were 5 and we were both smiling ear to ear. The after picture was Erick piggybacking me when we were 14 my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and our heads pushed together. We both looked so happy. I closed the book. I decided to go to my desk and print out more pictures. I printed more pictures of Seth and I and more pictures of my friends and neatly put them into the empty pages of my photo album. When I was finished it was around 6:30. I texted Seth:

Lena:  
Hey babe

Seth:  
Hey love what's up?

Lena:  
Kinda bored what to do something?

Seth:  
Sure wanna come over?

Lena:  
Yea sure be there in 15

Seth:  
Kay see you love you

Lena:  
Love you too.


	38. Chapter 38

Collided  
Chapter 38:

I got up changed into my navy blue pull over hoodie, jeans and Uggs.

"Billy I'm going to Seth's!" I calmed out.

"Alright have fun!" Billy trusted Seth which I liked but Jake on the other hand. Well he liked Seth just not when he was with me. Just like any over protective brother.

I arrived at Seth's house in 15 minutes just like I said. I knocked on the door to have Leah answer.

"Oh it's you." She said. "I'm here to see Seth." I said with a smile.

"Idiot your girlfriend is here." She yelled moving away from the door. I walked in and took off my shoes like always and walked to the kitchen. I saw Sue was cooking dinner.

"Hi Sue." I said with a big smile. I loved Sue she was great and she always like having me over.

"Hey Lena how are you?" She asked polite as always.

"I'm good how are you?" I replied.

"I'm good as well so are you here to see my son or my niece?" She said turning her head to me.

"Son." I replied with a smile and she laughed.

"Of course." Right when she said that Seth came running down the stairs. When he saw me his face lite up.

"Hey you." He chirped.

"Hey.." I said he leaned him for a kiss. The kiss was amazing as always. We pulled away and I forgot Sue was in the kitchen.

"I saw nothing!" She said laughing.

"Mom we're going upstairs." Seth said taking my hand leading me upstairs.

"Door open, Seth!" She called after him and he grunted and rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"Seth Harry Clearwater don't you roll your eyes at me." He froze.

"How did you even know that we're in the other room!" He yelled back.

"I know everything Seth!" I laughed harder. We walked to his room and I sat on his bed. Seth was surprisingly a very neat person. His bed was made nearly and his clothes were perfectly tucked away in his closet and there was nothing on his desk besides his computer, lamp and his phone. Seth came and sat on the bed as well resting his back on the wall.

"What you wanna do?" He asked.

"I don't know.." I said laying down with my head on his lap. He played with my hair. We started to talk about random things until the fight came up.

"Seth... Please don't try to be brave tomorrow and end up killing yourself." I knew my boyfriend he was the type of person to help when someone was in need. If someone were getting hurt he would step in. Sure it's a great quality that he had but I didn't want him getting killed tomorrow.

"Please I should be saying that to you. I'm not even fighting." Seth said he stopped playing with my hair and just looked at my eyes.

"We'll be fine tomorrow don't worry and you're my imprint if something happens to you I'll know." He finished his sentence. I was tired and I let out a yawn.

"You look tired babe you should get some sleep."

"But I don't want to leave." I pouted.

"Who said anything about leaving." He smirked. He picked me up bridal style and laid me down in his bed.

"I'm going to sleep on the coach before my mom kills me." He said before kissing my forehead. I grabbed his arm because I didn't want him to leave.

"Please stay." He took a second to find a reply.

"I was hoping you would ask." He said with a smile. He climbed onto the other side of the bed and go under the covers. He spooned me until I was warm again. Then we both fell asleep facing the fact that this could be our last time together.


	39. Chapter 39

Collided  
Chapter 39:

"Seth Harry Clearwater what in gods name do you think your doing!" We woke up to a woman yelling at us. It took me a while to figure out whom it was but when I did Seth and I both jumped up.

"Mom I swear it wasn't like that!" He yelled.

"Mhmmm sureee!" You could hear Leah in the other room.

"Shut up Leah!" Seth yelled back at her.

"Fine because you have the pack training thing all day I'll let it go this time!" She said scolding before leaving the room. I faced Seth.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked. He looked so adorable in the morning with his hair ruffled and his sleepy eyes and morning voice.

"I didn't know how." He said in a sexy morning voice. I smiled and bit my lip at the sound of his voice.

"What?" He saw me biting my lip.

"You only bit your lip when you like something like when I run my hands through my hair when I'm frustrated." He said I quickly stopped biting my lip.

"Hey Lena." He said and I turned around to see him running his hands through his hair. I started to bite my lip again.

"Ha I knew it!" He yelled pointing at me.

"Stop it Seth!" I said hitting his arm.

"Then tell me what is it?" He said pleading.

"Fine!" I yelled and he waited for an answer.

"Ilikeyourmorningvoice." I said quickly and quietly.

"What? I didn't catch that." He said putting his hand on his ear and pushing it out to hear better.

"I said I like your morning voice." He started to grin.

"I think it's hot." He started to laugh and then the teasing began.

"Anyways lets get ready to go to Sam's place." I said getting out of bed. I walked over and fixed my hair in the mirror. Seth had got out of bed and walked behind me. He put his hands on my waist and turned me around. I leaned against his big wooden desk and stared at him.

"I don't understand how you can be so beautiful... Every time I see you I just think damn you're hot." He whispered in my ear. He started to kiss my neck and giving me love bites. When he broke apart he looked into my eyes and kissed my lips. I ran my hands through his hair and he lifted me to sit on the desk not breaking the kiss. I let out a mown. The kiss was perfect. Soft, sweet and gentle. After a bit it turned into a heated make out session. Then one thing led to another and I was taking Seth's shirt off. He took off his shirt no questions asked and I stared at his Godly body for a second. Just admiring his toned body and abs. "Damn" I let out. He smiled and cupped my face and kissed me again. Luckily Leah and Sue had left early today.

We heard a howl and this time we decided we needed to get out of bed. We went downstairs, Seth made us breakfast and we walked out the door. We walked into Sam's house and I realized Seth looked like he just woke up. I walked over to Seth and fixed his ruffled hair a bit and he smiled as I fussed over him.

"What?" I asked noticing him staring at me. "

Nothing its just cute watching you fuss over me." He grinned. I stopped and smiled. I finished fussing over him and he grabbed my waist and hugged me from behind. The pack all walked out. Seth rested his chin on me shoulder.

"I thought after the fight we could have some more fun." Seth said whispering in my ear. I smiled.

"What you smiling bout?" Jared said walking out of the house eating food of course.

"Oh nothing or at least nothing we did." I said skipping past Jared into the house.

"What does she mean by that?" He said turning to Seth. "Oh nothing man."

Seth laughed at walked into the house again coming to hug me from behind. He kissed my cheek. Quil looked to me, then to Seth, then back at me.

"Oh my god!" He burst out staring at me.

"You too..." He didn't finish the sentence he just pointed to Seth and I. Oh My God how did he notice so quickly.

"Oh Jakes going to be mad." Embry said. I guessed he figured it out too.

"Please you thought you could hid it." Embry said.

"Well I thought till we phased at least!" I yelled at them.

"Oh Seth you horny, horny boy!" Quil chirped. Seth blushed and looked down letting go of me. Paul walked into the house and noticed right away.

"Oh my God you guys had sex!" He yelled for everyone to hear.

"Oh my Lord!" I walked out of the house due to embarrassment. I sat on the front porch. I mean it wasn't that bad Seth and I we're going to spend the rest of our lives together. I admit we're kinda young and if it was with anyone else I wouldn't have done it but it just happened. I looked up to see Leah running out of the forest. She came and sat beside me. I was holding my head in between my knees.

"Hey what's wrong?" She said in a soft voice, which surprised me.

"Why do you care." I snapped.

"Well because you're my brothers imprint and I will admit deep down I care about my brother ok?" There was a pause. "And I want him to be happy and if that means making you happy then so be it." She finished. I didn't respond. I didn't have to Quil came jumping off the porch.

"Oh Leah, Lena's just embarrassed if you want to do ask your dear brother." Leah looked at Quil then back at me.

"What did you guys do when I left the house." Then she finally put the 2 together. She walked inside and dragged Seth out by his ear.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" She yelled at Seth.

"YOU WANT TO GET HER PREGNANT!" She looked at the 2 of us. Seth came and sat beside me.

"We were protected will you all calm down its none of your business either way!" He yelled at Leah. Sam finally came and said it was time to go. We all phased and went to the meeting place. We arrived at the field when Seth had to leave. I nuzzled and kissed him and he ran off. I was scared that something would happen to him.

"They're coming!" Alice yelled to all of us. "Ready..." You could see figures running in the distance.

"Go!"


	40. Chapter 40

Collided  
Chapter 40:

Seth's Pov  
I was sitting watching Jake leave angry. I felt bad for him. After he left my mind started to wonder to of course Lena. How perfect she is, how beautiful she is. I was hoping she was all right but I knew that I would know if something happened to her. I tried to calm myself down, I thought about her laugh. I love the sound of her laugh. I thought about her voice and how just hearing it made me feel better. I snapped out of my thoughts and started to growl I smelt vampire but it wasn't Edward.

"Hello Riley" Edward said. Riley didn't answer he just stared. Then I saw the red head up in a tree.

Don't listen to anything they say Riley I told you about there mind tricks" Victoria said in barely a whisper. Then another figure appeared. She had dark blond hair and green eyes and was absolutely gorgeous. I knew at an instant that was Helena's mother. On a whole different matter is Helena grows up to look like her mom then damn I'm a luckier man then I thought. This is not the time Seth focus.

"I can read her mind I know what she thinks of you" Edward said to Riley.

Lena's mom stood by the tree the red head was in but she didn't say a thing.

"Your Dory correct?" Edward faced Lena's mother. She simple nodded her head.

"We know your daughter... She's amazing." Dory's face softened when Edward mentioned Lena.

"He's lying to both of you" Victoria said.

"She only created this army and you to avenge her true mate James its the only thing she cares about not you" Edward faced Riley. Damn he was good at this convincing thing.

"There's only you, you know that" Victoria was better though.

"Think bout it your from Forks you know the area that's the only reason she chose you" Edward wouldn't give up trying to convince Riley.

"Riley don't let him do this to us you know I love you" God this bitch really needs to shut up.

"Your dead" Riley let out his first words right before I pounced on him. I started to attack Riley and he was screaming for Victoria.

The redhead tried to run when Edward yelled at her. "You wont get another chance like this again you want her you want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James when I tore him to piece when I turned him to ash when I turned him to nothing" Edward yelled at Victoria and she got angry going after Edward. I was distracted and didn't realize Lena's mother was behind me and she attacked me I let out a whimper.

Lena's Pov.

The fight was going great until I felt my heart ache.

**_"Seth!"_** I yelled. I could feel it in my bones Seth was hurt and in trouble. I ran off the field and after Seth.

**_"Lena get back here!"_** Sam yelled. I phased back to human so I couldn't hear Sam. I ran just as fast as a vampire. I ran up the mountain jumping from tree to tree. I ran faster then ever before within minutes I made it up the mountain to see Seth struggling.

"Seth!" Everyone turned to look at me. I jumped on my mother to tackle her off Seth. I grabbed her by her hair and threw her against a tree. Her eyes widened.

"Oh dear mother... You're no match for me..." I turned back to Riley. I picked him up by the back of his neck.

"Oh hi dear cousin!" I said watching him struggle from my grip.

"We've never met but I'm going to kill you for trying to kill my boyfriend." I looked down at Seth who was growling.

"Seth I think this one is yours." I said smiling while Seth licked his mouth. Then Seth jumped and ripped his head off. I turned back to see my mother was gone. I looked around to see if I could find her. In the distance I could see her running away. Typical mom. Always running when it gets tough. I turned back to see Edward burning Victoria. He simple smiled and nodded.

"Oh Bella your arm." I said. She simple looked down. Edward wrapped her arm.

"The fights over. We should go back down." Edward said. I phased back to wolf.

**_"Thanks Lena."_** Seth said coming near me and licking my cheek.

**_"No problem I would do anything for you..."_** We looked at each other.

**_"Race you down the mountain."_** Seth said running**_._**

**_ "Oh your on!"_** I said running to catch up. I could hear Edward laughing at us. We got to field and I trotted to the pack. Of course I won the race by a couple seconds. Seth came beside me panting. To my surprise Sam didn't yell at me for running off.

**_ "That was awesome!"_** Quil yelled in our heads. We all laughed. The pack phased back. I turned my head to see Leah running after a newborn that got free. Oh course she tried to show off.

**_"Leah no!"_** Sam yelled but that didn't stop her. Jake had to step in to save her and you could hear almost all the bones in his body cracking.

**_"Jake NO!"_** I ran over ripping off the head of the newborn like a twig. I phased and the pack and I ran to Jake. He was in tears. The pack took him back to my house.


	41. Chapter 41

Collided  
Chapter 41:

We were all standing outside the house. All we could hear was Carlisle breaking Jakes bones again. I buried my head deeper into Seth's chest at each scream I heard. It made my heart hurt hearing him. Bella arrived just before hearing Jake scream.

"Its been going on for a while". Paul said looking at Bella.

"Docs re breaking his bones" Jared said right after.

"Why did he have to butt him I could have taken him." Leah of course saying this was all her fault. I moved away from Seth and glared at Leah.

"Oh give it a rest Leah" Paul snapped basically read my mind.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Leah.

"No its not!" She yelled back at me.

"Enough both of you!" Sam yelled walking out. I pushed past them and walked into my room. I could hear Bella's muffled conversation through the walls. After a couple minutes she walked out. I walked into Jake's room to see him all sweaty. I walked over and wiped a bit of the sweat off. I kneed beside his bed and put a wet towel on his forehead. He turned his head to look at me and held my hand.

"Thank you.." He barely said. I didn't respond I just gave him a sad smile. I couldn't hold it back anymore burst into tears.

"Shh shh don't cry... I'll be fine.." He said wiping my tears.

"I was so focused on making sure Seth was ok that I didn't bother to think if you were ok." I said in between sobs. I could see Jakes eyes closing. I kissed his fore head and let him sleep. I walked to the kitchen. I noticed Bella had left something on the table.

Isabelle Marie Swan

And

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

Together with their families request the honor of your presence at the celebration of their marriage.

Saturday, the thirteenth of August

8 O'clock in the Evening

650 Woodcraft Ave

Forks, WA

I decided to hid this from Jake as long as possible... Hopefully until he gets better. I hid it in my room and told Billy that I would until Jake was better. I went in my room to put top of my bookcase. I looked down and saw I got a text.

Seth:  
Meet me by the cliffs I got a surprise.

Lena:  
Ok :)

"Billy I'm going to see Seth!" I yell out I couldn't help but to smile. What was this surprise?

"Ok!" He yelled back. I ran out the door to the cliffs.

When I arrived I saw Seth standing there dressed all nice and he was holding a blindfold.

"Hey beautiful" he kissed my cheek and put the blindfold on me.

"Seth what are you doing!" I laughed.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I couldn't see him but I could tell he was smirking at me. We went for about 10 minutes until he took off the blindfold. We arrived at the meadow.

The place where he asked me to be his girlfriend. There was a little picnic set up with candles all around it and food laid out.

"You did this for me?" I turned to kiss him. "Your so sweet" we walked over to the picnic and ate. Seth made corny jokes like always. When we finished eating we lay down on the blanket and started to star gaze. He shot up out of nowhere.

"What is it Seth?" I looked at him concerned.

"I almost forgot to give you your present." He said putting his hand on his forehead. He went to the edge of the forest and kneeled down. He picked up a bright blue box.

"You hid my present in the forest?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Umm yea" he said giggling. He handed the box to me.

"For you." He said. I opened the box to find a neatly folded shirt. It was a white sleeveless shirt and on the top was written 'I love….'

And on the very bottom it wrote ' to the moon and back' I brought tears to my eyes. I really loved it. It was his line that he always said and now I can take it where ever.

"Do you like it?" He said rubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was nervous. I didn't say anything I just tackled him in a hug.

"Wow" he said falling on the blanket and me on top of it.

"I love it Seth." I smiled.

"I'm glad!" He said.

"But Lena can you get off of me it's kinda hard to breath". He let out I got up.

"Sorry." I blushed and looked down. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face. He inched closer to me and soon there was no space in between us. It was one of the best days of my life... I wad happy I made the choice to leave Vancouver cause now I have the best people anyone could ask for. We broke the kiss and just stared at each other.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Just about how I love it here." I really did love it and I hoped I would never go back. That night with Seth was perfect. It was fun, peaceful and quiet... For a while at least... I snapped back to attention when I could hear one of my brothers howling in the distance...

That's when I knew my life was perfect...

END OF STORY 2

**Hope you guys like please favorite and comment! Thanks for reading :) **


End file.
